The Elven Thief
by Imagine-Anything-Anyone
Summary: The Elf named Anea has a trouble life, abuse from living in a foster home etc, so she steals to get by. But when she meets her kind and breaks into their home they "hold her captive" Can Legolas and his family change her, changer her fate from a thief to a noble elleth? Rated T for Language. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Lotr Blah blah blah... Anea the thief is my own character, I made her up with the creativity of my beautiful round head. This is rated T you will see probably the only swear words you will see in the first chapter... Still hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: The Elf named Anea has had a troubled life of abuse living in a foster home and all. She steals to get by, but when she meets her kin and brakes into their home, they might just change her. Rated T for language**

* * *

**First Time Caught**

**Anea**

I skate down the streets of London, picking the pockets of wallets, phones and anything else I can get from the clueless mortals. I stop by a jewelry store and peek in the window, but not making it look obvious. I stood facing the window looking at the big shiny diamonds begging for me to take them! I notice my reflection and study it; my odd sliver eyes, dark greasy brown hair that goes down past my shoulders, my fairly normal nose, and pale lips covered by the hood of my only jacket. My favorite jacket consisting the colors of black and gold, having the symbol WSS for Westminster Secondary School, with a small pin of a gold face of a wildcat on the side, it was the first thing I've ever lifted from someone and it's been with me for eight years when I was five to the mortal looks. I'm now thirteen to the mortal looks and life is going at an easy pace; I'm still forced to live at the foster kid home where the parents who looks after us in the home hate me, as do everyone else for some reason. The father of the house John Windchester abuses me, punching, kicking, slamming me against walls you name it, the mother of the house Sherry Windchester calls me names like useless pig and makes me do all of the chores and things she doesn't feel like doing. Then the other kids in the house (five girls of the age 15,15,16,17,17 and six boys of the ages 14,14,14,15,18) abuse and make me do things since I'm the "youngest." I admire on of the shirts that I've lifted from a store that is a plain white t-shirt with the design of graffiti on it. I then looked down at my baggy, torn up jeans with holes all around it, and then at my nice pair of colorful basketball shoes, man did I love then! Then I admire my body build, slim, tall, and slightly buff, I have curve on the hips and a little on the back side but my chest had only a little. My hands, dirty, and slim with one gripping the end of my beloved skateboard, with my own little design of color on the back. My attention and thought was soon drawn to a very looking Bugatti; black at the top with white at the bottom, and four doors, rather fancy. I studied the men that came out of the cars, two had neatly groomed blond hair with one pulled back in a low ponytail, and the other had a sort of silver hair groomed neatly. All three were in nice suits and were obviously rich. I wasn't interested in the car necessarily but what they had on them, wallets with at least a thousand dollars in cash and who knows what else! I waited by the jewelry store while they went into the bank across the street. After about half a hour they finally came back out. When I saw a look on their the blond's could easily pass as twins, however the one in the middle looked to be in his mid thirty's while the other one looked to be in his late twenties. The silver haired one looked to be in his early twenties. All three though had blue eyes, but each one different in their own way; late twenties had a very clouded blue almost grey, mid thirty's had two sapphires for eyes, so blue like the middle of the sea! And the last one had a very light blue, like the sky, but bluer. Now was the time to make my move, I got on my skateboard and went across the street and down the side walk keeping an eye on my targets unaware of me. Then in one swift move I pickpocket them, I weaved in and out giving a slight nudge to them to distract them as my nimble hands went into their pockets and got their wallets. A perfect lift!

"My wallet!" I heard on of them shriek from behind, how did they find out so quickly! I suddenly heard footsteps charge in my direction. I paddled my skateboard a couple of times to speed up, but they were gaining on me! How could they get me! I quickly turned into an ally and curved around the corners, when I hit a dead end, dammit! I got off my skateboard and turned to face my persuaders, all of them looking piss drunk mad at me yet not breathing heavy and still standing high.

"There's nowhere to go thief." The sapphire eyes one cursed spitting the last word out like it was venom.

"Give us our possessions and we'll let you go." The sky blue eyed one said rather gently, he received glares from his brothers but he paid no attention to them. They really think that I can't go anywhere? Wow, they must be stupid.

"Let me think uh... no" I said looking like I was pondering the question.

"You have nowhere to run! And you won't be getting past us so just give up." The foggy eyed one threatened. I started to laugh, I couldn't help it! I brought my arms completely down and made them go limb. I then shook them a bit to get my great invention locked and loaded. I then lifted my hands up as if to surrender but when the long sleeves of the jacket went down it reveled metal claws on my figures that covered the back of the hand. I then in a split second shot my right arm behind me and let the grappling hook out, it griped to the gutter of some building and I retracted, flaying over the wall and flipping to the other side. I kissed my invention that I call "Claws for a Thief" I invented them about three years ago and loved them eve since. I put my hands in my pocket to get out their wallets when I felt nothing, nothing at all!

"Looks like she dropped the wallets when she flipped." One of them said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Looks like she left all the other wallets out to, we should get them back to their rightful owners." I marched away furious about what just happened. Dammit, dammit, dammit! That was so perfect, how the hell did one of them find out? Wait think Anea think, slim figure yet strong body, never tired, long hair with piercing eyes, and can feel the slightest tough... Elves! Those three are Elves! I can't believe I've meet some more of my kind! Are they wood elves, maybe High Elves? I don't know or care, I just meet my kindred!

**Legolas**

We took the wallets to local stores based on the cards they had. Gave them to the employees and headed back to the car. I drove down the street in my beloved Bugatti when I heard my oldest brother Suiadan curse at himself, "I can't believe I let her get away!" He's always been like that, the elf in charge. Being head of security at fathers company and captain of the Mirkwood guard he never seems happy. he's always work, work, fight.

"You couldn't have possibly known that she had a grappling hook?" Landion the middle brother lifted an eye brow at my older brother. Out of the three of us, Landion adjusted to the modern life must faster, he is a computer geek and a genius at that, especially at math. Yet he parties almost every night, and beds a women almost every night. Sometimes I might join him but I never really enjoyed being in a crowded area with sluts just wanting some action in a smoke filled room. I was the second fastest to adjust to this world, but what I like are the cars. Cars, motorcycles, anything that was fast, and looked bad ass.

**Anea**

I skipped back to the house even with my failed heist, but I kept on the happy side of meeting my kind. I skip and glee quickly ended when I saw the house, the all white, old, towering house that I'm forced to live with the worst mortals I could ever encounter. I walked into the house, head down and trying to seem like I'm a ghost. I was half way up the stairs to my room when I felt a shove, the strong bulky hand easily shoved me, causing me to fall down half a flight of stairs and land on my face, looks like father found me.

"Your mother wants you to do the dishes and make dinner, chicken is in the fridge." The stone voice told. I quickly got up and brushed my self off acting like I wasn't hurt when in reality my back, legs, arms you name it are aching.

I got dinner set and ready, grabbed an apple and went back up stairs since I'm not allowed to eat with them. I spent my time counting my money and my gatherings from my pick pocketing, braking and entering, heist, etc. I was looking out the window watching the cars go by when I heard a demand of my wretched mother, "Hey rodent, get down here and clean up our mess!" I heard laughs from everyone in the family, but reluctantly obeyed. doing the dishes and cleaning the table. When that was finishes I went back up stairs, grabbed my jacket along with my finding, and headed down stairs to get to the ware house. I was literally turning the door handle when I heard John from behind, "Where do you think your going?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped back and opened the door, only to be slammed shut again and a thick hand squeezing my left of to death!

"You know better than to talk to me that way!" He then kicked my feet under me and I fell, and would have fallen if he didn't have such a tight grip on my arm. He then literally dragged me up the stairs where I fought vigorously to brake free or at least regain footing my I was no match for him. He kicked the door open and threw me inside, I then promptly banged my head against the wooden bed frame, and landed on the ground. He then turned off the lights and locked my door behind him. Even without light I am still able to see very well for my elvish eyes, but he doesn't know that. I got up quickly and tried to keep my distance from him in my cramped room. I bobbed and weaved his kicks and punches, but he soon caught on to my tricks and lunged at me. He managed to pin me down on my back after my failed attempts to doge the attack. he got up and slammed his foot down on my ribs causing two to crack. I gasped for breath and held back the scream that was in my throat. I have to get away from him. He's going to do this for several minutes, then tie me to the bed and leave me their for two days with no drink, food, or anyway to go pee! A flash of light lit up my room and he turned to the window, now my chance. I got up and made a brake for the window. jumping through I gripped onto the tree. I then made my way down, put my hood on against the pouring rain, and ran like all hell broke lose. I could hear John's heavy footsteps behind me, but even with two cracked ribs he still can't out run me. I made a left on Cranberry and headed to the wear house.

* * *

**Liked it, hate it? Let me know in the reviews, good and bad! And now you know why it's rated T eh.. Still I will now have this one and "Seeking Knowledge Not Love" That way if I have writers block on one, I have another to work on :)**


	2. Castle Break In

**New chapter! Already? I know I getting this story down! When I get writers block I'll go back to the other story.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Lotr sadly that is own by Peter Jackson or J.R.R. Tolkien... so enjoy!**

* * *

**Castle Break In**

I slowed my run to a walk and wondered the streets of London. Even in the rain the summer air was warm, I stride down the vacant streets, it's about eleven a cloak but everyone will want to be out of the rain. I continued this steady walk using the time to think about things when I saw the wear house, a smile grew across my street and I started to jog over. I could hear talking and laughing on the other side, so I knocked on the door and soon I heard feet coming my way. The door opened to reveal a boy about 14 about a inch taller than me, brown curly hair, dark brown eyes that always look mischievous, and height cheek bones.

"Ello their love, been a while since we've seen you around here?" He stated leaning against the door frame with his usual thick British accent yet sarcastic to no end.

"Good to see you too Tony." I replied and let my self inn. I flipped off my hood and took in the surroundings, the abandon wear house fully lit with cars and pieces of cars every where, market stalls which have been closed for the night, and a small group of people gathered around, drinking their marry ways, I was truly home. One of them saw me and laughed holding up his glass, "The great thief Anea is back! I suppose you have things to sell and stories to tell?" The read haired boy about 18 with rosy cheeks, pale green eyes, and always having a smile upon his face, that . Russel was always happy even if everything went wrong. Next to him with a hand on his shoulder was a girl with golden short hair and emerald green eyes, Roxi and Russel or R'R as we call them have been together for five years and now that they are adults we all know that he is going to ask her to marry her. Across from them was Trevor our geek man, pale as a ghost with white hair that covers his eyes partially, and clear eyes, he's known as "albino boy" around here. Then there was Trixi, her dark skin and black straight very long hair maid her almost orange eyes stand out that much more. She was the tallest one of the bunch and the best with her tongue. She was our fence, she had the best prices for buying and selling, and her silver tongue was her main weapon.

"Hey girl what you been up to?" Roxi jeered, using her adorable high pitch voice.

"You know, stealing." I shrugged.

"Anea what happened to you?" Trixi gasped looking at my bruised face.

"Ah John" I shrugged again, they know about my life, they're the only one I trust with my life. Trixi led me to a chair by them and I sat down struggling to breath as I walked. She then went over to the medical area to get some Advil. She got me some water and pills for me to take, I swallowed. We talked for a while, catching up on how things were going, I asked to stay here for a while and they agreed saying that I'm always welcomed here. I wonder if Russel knows about the rich elves that I saw today? Russel knows everything in the financial world, the politics.

"Hey Russel I need to ask you something?"

"Go ahead girly." He teased.

"I saw these real rich, fancy men today driving in this beautiful Bugatti," I started telling the events of earlier that day. When I got to the part of me getting caught every ones jaw dropped, I have never been caught thieving, even at an young age. When I finished my story I saw Russel digging through his papers, finally he laughed and kept laughed. When he finally calmed down he looked at me dead in the eye and said, "You pickpocket the three sons of Thranduil, CEO of Greenleaf Company." What?! Isn't Thranduil the King of Mirkwood, sweet! I started jumping up and down despite my injuries and showing a giant grin across my face. We spent the rest of the night chilling and talking, we created a plan to brake into the Greenleaf house and steal some food, valuables, and beer. I would be doing it alone since they know that I work better alone. Russel knows where everyone important lives, and if he doesn't he finds out through contacts. I called in for the night at about one a clock, I went to my usual spot; by the cars and went into a dreamless sleep. I spent the next day working on cars with Tony, Tony taught himself everything about cars and then taught me. I then gave some advice to the new thieves and gave them lessons. It seems that they're are always new homeless kids coming to the wear house now, the wear house is a safe house for homeless kids who don't want to be or are in foster homes. We take care of our own down here in this massive wear house, we sell items from food to cars, and give you money for the things you get. It's like a little town here; places to sleep, places to set up shop etc.

I skate down the raining streets to get to the Greenleaf plot of land. Russel said that they had five acres of land and his home, front lawn, back lawn takes two of the acres. When I reach the gate it stared in awe, the metal bars lining the perimeter is about ten feet tall and the gate in the middle has the Greenleaf Company Logo. I threw the skateboard over the fence and climbed a tree by it. Jumping over and landed gracefully on the ground, I got my skateboard and went down the street with the trees looming over like a tunnel. I skated of about ten minutes making sure no cars would see me, but none came. When I turned to get into the driveway of the Greenleaf home my jaw hit the ground. They live in a castle! A great wooden and stone house it looked beautiful! It was one of those circular driveway's with a hang over by the wooden doors. I then saw to the left another drive way that led into a huge barn. Then to the left of the house is a huge tower that must have led into the third story of the house. I put my skateboard by the tower, got my claws out and started climbing the tower. The claws were able to easily dig into the wood and climb the tower. When I reached the window I opened it and climbed inside. Drying off my black shoes and shaking off my jacket along with my black skin tight shirt and jeans. I silently went down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen I opened the fridge and got everything I could get; apples, beer, grapes, anything that would last being a little warm. I got some food from the pantry, and put every thing in my bag and left. As I was leaving I saw a painting with elves, I looked at it I saw a battle with elves and men against what looked like orcs. I studied it for a few minutes when I heard a threatening voice behind me, "What are you doing here?" I turned to see Suiadan the oldest brother from what Russel told me. Making a split second decision my plan was to jump off the tower get my skateboard and get the hell out of here. I sprinted past him and climbed the wall since the two other brothers were coming my way. They appeared shock from me being a spider and climbing the wall. When I reached the tower they came in like two seconds after.

"You again?" Legolas the youngest questioned surprised.

"There's no where to go this time thief!" Suiadan hissed. he seriously hasn't learned has he? I leaned out the window and fell out, but quickly grabbed on the tower wall. They still saw me and quickly went down the stairs so I took the time and made my way down the tower. When I landed safely on the ground I got my skateboard and ran to leave; when I go on the alley I tossed my skateboard in front of me and leaped on it to make my escape. I suddenly heard a motorcycle charge up behind me, great! I tried to go faster but the motorcycle obviously was faster; I looked over to see Legolas on the bike trying to trip me off, ha like that'll work! I suddenly made a stop and caught him off guard. He turned around and faced me, I started going towards him and he did the same, I think he was trying to scare me and force me to stop. He turned his bike horizontal and slid from the wet ground. I lifted my skateboard and jumped over him, I have done it before but never over a motorcycle. I was going to make it but I felt a hand on my ankle, the skateboard left me and I fell face first on the concrete and my nose bleed a lot along with some of my lip and part of my head, feeling my ankle twist out of place I cried in pain then everything went black.

**Legolas**

I got off my Harley and walked over to the girl, turning her on her back I lifted her hood off to reveal her nose, lip, and temple bleeding. I felt her pulse and it was fine; I heard my brothers approach and picked her off the ground turning to face them, Suiadan is seething with anger but Landion still has his cheeky smile on.

"Father wants her to stay here, bring her inside and we'll have Tanna look at her." Suiadan commanded, I had Landion take her and I brought my Harley back to my garage since I don't trust anyone else. When I got back inside I went up to one of the guest rooms where the girl was. Everyone was gathered around her watching Tanna fix the girl up. She took off the jacket that looks like it hasn't been washed, ever. She had bruises all over her face, arms, and legs. Tanna put her ankle back into place and out a hand on her ribs, gasping and feeling over.

"Tanna what is it?" Ada questioned, why is he so interested in this thief?

"Two ribs are cracked but are healing quickly, she has bruises every where else too, Thranduil I think she's being abused." Everyone gasped at the reaction and Tanna continued, "She is an elf definitely, but way to skinny for a elfling her age, also it looks like she hasn't bathed in at least three days."

"So that must be why she thieves." I mummer, this poor elfling, she doesn't deserve that.

"Keep her here, lock the doors and tell me when she wakes up." Thranduil told Tanna and left back to his study. What is ada thinking? We all left except for Tanna who stayed and examined the girl more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that little break in:) Reeevvvvviiiieeeewwww! I'll be your best friend? I'm getting writers block on my other story so it might be a while but I'm trying!**


	3. Talking and Making Deals

**New chapter! Your happy I know! I added alot of humor especially towards the end of the chapter so you'll get a good laugh!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Lotr (Sadly) or the real world (Happy!) ! Those are owned by Peter Jackson and politicians!**

* * *

**Talking and Making Deals**

**Anea**

I start to wake from my sleep, I try to open my eyes but the light is too bright so I close them again feeling my ankle throb and my face feels like it's been hit by a car. What happened? Memories of last night then flooded over me like a river; the castle, stealing the food, looking at the painting, getting caught again, trying to escape, my ankle getting grabbed by a hand on a motorcycle... oh crap! I suddenly shoot up from the surprisingly comfortable bed, realizing where I am.

"Don't get up so quickly, your ankle was dislocated but it's healing rather fast." A gentle feminine voice sounded near me. I look to my right to see a women, about early forties with strawberry blond hair that goes down to her lower back, her eyes are a gentle green that looks like a meadow when the light hits them right. She fixes my pillow so I can lean against it then goes over to the door, opening it then closing it with another two clicks, great they locked the door! I study the room I'm in; it's a decent sized room, definitely bigger than mine back home, the wood is very dark, the curtains and comforter are bright yellow, and the couch across the room is a light grey. I lean against the comfy pillow thinking how to get out of here when I remembered somethings, wheres my jacket, my claws, and my bag with all of the food?! I spastically look around the room trying to find my possessions when I here the door unlock, I look back wide eyed and ready to bolt. The door opens slowly and several people enter, first is the lady who was very nice to me, then a man about early forties also with blond hair tied back in a low ponytail with blue eyes wearing a suite and tie, then behind him was three... oh it's Thranduil and his sons, this will be fun.

"I'm glad to see you alright." Thranduil spoke first, why would he be glad of that?

"You going to turn me in, or bring me to the foster home center?" I ask cautiously.

"Give us a reason not too!" Suiadan at the door spat glaring daggers at me. Thranduil held up a hand to silence him then continued.

"It was very cleaver of you, climbing through the tower using your invention, creeping down like a mouse, you probably would have gotten away with it if my oldest son wasn't such a light sleeper." He then gave a light chuckle, I just kept eyeing him and the door waiting for the right moment.

"But why did you mainly focus on the food, we had valuables all over the house, yet you stuck with the kitchen?" I looked back at him trying to come up with a good lie, instead I changed the subject.

"Where are my jacket, claws, and bag!" I snapped at him causing Suiadan to square up.

"Your jacket is being washed, we took your bag and put all of the food back, and Landion took the time to study you claws."

"I you..." I threaten staring down Landion who only laughed and responded before I could finish, "I didn't take it apart, I merely studied them, and Improved them." I'll be the judge of that!

My attention was quickly turned over to Legolas who gave me the question I didn't want to hear, "What's an elfling in the mortal world thieving?"

"How did you figure it out?" I hastily asked.

"Your tall, lean, and very light on your toes, it's a dead give away."

"Well my reasons are none of your business." I scowl back at him.

"It is when you being asked by the King of Mirkwood," Thranduil spoke up, his voice turning hard, "now why are you thieving?" Crap! What do I say, what do I say...

"Wait, you said something about bringing you to the Foster Home Center?" The lady looked at me curious. I nodded slowly but kept my gaze at the King.

"Do you have no home?" The others now looked at me wide eyed as gave a sigh, "No I have a foster home."

"So then where are your parents?" Thranduil asked nervously.

"Dead," I stated, I heard a small gasp but kept going, "I never knew them, I was born in the mortal world. I think my father died before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me, they then took me and put me in a foster home."

"So then why thieve? Aren't you taken care of?" Legolas chimed in. I couldn't help but laugh at the question; however, the female said something that made my smile fade quickly, "They abuse you, don't they?" My eyes clouded at the memories of pain and I felt myself shrinking into a ball, as if to go into self defense."

**Thranduil**

I can't believe this poor elfling is being abused by the people who are suppose to treat her like their own child! My parental instincts kicked in as I walked over to the bed, sit next to the trembling elleth and place and hand her on her back, I would have brought her close to me to comfort her but when I felt her tense up I decided against it. "It's alright, no one is going to hurt you here, you are safe." I calmed using my soft voice. She snapped back into reality and looked at me with a curious gaze before shaking her head, "It's best if you just let me go, I must get back to them or they will call the police." I can't believe what she is saying! She would rather go back to that venomous house where she will get abused than...

"Why would you want go back to those horrid people?" Landion gasped, it's like he read my thoughts.

"I have too or they call the police and drag me back," she stated, "besides I'll stay at the wear house." Wear house? Legolas now seemed to read my thoughts and asked, "what wear house?"

"There's this wear house not too far form my foster home, it's a safe house for foster kids who are abused, orphans that don't know what to do, even home to homeless adults." I said.

"So what exactly do you do there?" Suiadan asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well," she began, "It's like a small town; they're are places to sleep and eat, bathrooms, they're are even markets stalls set up that sell food, water, cloths, the necessities. You then can also sell any items you've acquired through means and they give you a fair amount of money, and believe it or not they do have quite a bit of money."

"So it's a band of thieves living together!" Suiadan laughed full of hatred in his voice.

**Anea**

"It's the only way for us to get by!" I shout back at him, "we don't know how to do anything else! Also I'll have you know we don't only steal, we also fix cars that we find or clean up cars that we hijack. We fix what ever it is then send them to car dealerships to sell them." He was about to say something else when Thranduil gave him a glare and he shut his mouth.

"So who's in charge at the ware house?" Legolas asked breaking the silence.

"No one actually is in charge, we have mentors there and the parents help look after them. The mentors are good friends of mine; Trixi is the main fence, she's in charge of the business area and teaches kids about the business sense. Trevor, or Albino Boy, is our electrician of sorts. He fixes cell phones, computers, our geek boy pretty much and teaches the kids about electronics and how to be a hack. Tony, the guy who watches the door; is our mechanic, he taught himself when he was a boy and became the best at it, he then taught me everything I know. Next there's Russel and Roxi, the two who found the wear house. They've been together since they were ten and first found the wear house abandon. Russel know's everything having to do with politics, the celebrities, everything out side the wear house. He's the reason I was able to find where you live after I pick pocket your wallets." I told giving a smug look at Suiadan before continuing, "He's not really a mentor but looks after everyone. Roxi his girlfriend is like the mother of the whole place, she looks after the little kids and takes care of them, she also knows a lot about medicine and taught Trixi, and other kids. Finally theirs me, I'm the best thief the wear house got, I've never been caught in my whole life of thievery. I teach the other kids and acquire most of the things that need getting."

"Well your were caught by us twice?" Suiadan added a sly comment and received a slap across the head by Landion. Thranduil then lifted an eyebrow at me, "So do all thieves there get claws like yours?"

"No, I made them when I was ten; gathering the materials and putting it together would have taken years if not for the help of Tony and Russel. The good thieves that have been one for a while make an invention for themselves to help with their thievery, usually it has all of the main things that they would need for what they mainly do. I do all of it so my claws are perfect for any type of thievery. We put a bit of ourselves in it, like painting it or what you make." I smiled at myself remembering making the claws with Tony.

"Why don't you stay here?" Thranduil asks suddenly. What?! No! "Look I don't trust any of you, and I survive only on my own, I don't need your help!"

**Thranduil**

I can't have this poor elfling go back to those dreaded mortals, not after seeing her like that, bundled up in pain. Maybe I can help her, maybe I can get her out of thievery. But she'll never agree, she lives out on her own not trusting anyone, and I can tell the way she moved out of my reach after she got herself back together that she has really bad trust issues.

"How about I make a deal with you." I say thinking of the perfect plan.

"Really, what is this deal?" She asks eyeing me.

"Give us a week, stay here a week and see how it's like to have people look after you and take care of you, to not be on your own. You will be very restricted of stealing to try and get you out of that habit. After a week you still like being on your own and living with those horrid mortals then we'll let you go, but always know that my door will always be open to you." This she can't pass up! She thought for a moment, her brow furrowing and her eyes looking sharply at the bed. Finally she spoke, "I guess I have no other choice." I smiled nodding my head and getting up we start to leave the room, Suiadan obviously mad, when out of nowhere Tanna asks, "Your foster parents took you to school correct?" Anea seemed taken back at the question but sighed looking back down at the bed. "No, they don't bring me to school, and barely feed me because they say I don't deserve them." How can people be so cruel?

"I know how to speak and write elvish though," She said shrugging, "and a bit of Middle-Earth history, I don't know how but I do."

"Then we'll do this," I began coming up with another genius plan, "Legolas will teach you reading and writing, Landion will teach you math, Tanna will teach you science, and Suiadan will teach you history." I received nods from everyone but Suiadan and Anea who at the same time said, "I won't teach her!" and "I'm not learning from him!" They then pointed at each other and gave threatening glances, "You will teach her, and you will learn from him!" I used my angry father voice and gave cold stares at both of them and they nodded.

"Good, now Tanna here will get you some clean cloths along with your jacket." I said looking at Tanna then before anyone could protest I walked out of the room with my sons behind me, I grabbed Suiadan by the shoulder and guided him to my study. I brought him inside and closed the door.

"Yes ada?" He asks me with a odd stare, don't pretend like you don't know what this is about!

"Why did you refuse to teach her? She's an elfling who has been abused and doesn't have an education!"

"She's a thief!" He shouted motioning towards the door, "She has no honor!"

"Suiadan," I said calmly resting a firm hand on his shoulder, "She thieves because she must, like you fight because you must in order to stay alive, she thieves in order to survive." I received a nod and continued, "plus, I'm trying to get her out of that habit of thieving to get by, to be on her own. And Suiadan," He looked up at me with curious eyes, "Relax! Go out and have fun, ever since we've come to the modern world you've been so up tight! I know that your the captain of the Mirkwood guard and head of security at the company but that doesn't restrict you from having a good time. Go out and fall in love, get married and have kids!" He laughed and rested a hand on my shoulder before leaving to go to breakfast.

**Anea**

Tanna left the room to go get cloths that would fit me, she showed me the bathroom and got me some towels. The shower was very nice, and when I was done and dried off I felt like all of this extra weight has been lifted off of my body! I haven't felt this nice in a while. Tanna returned with a handful of cloths; I put them on and handed my dirty worn out cloths to her. Wow, they smell clean, like strawberries! I haven't smelled like this in a long time.

"Thranduil wants you to eat breakfast with us, come down whenever you are ready... oh and here is your jacket." She then handed me my WSS jacket and left the room. Oh have I missed you jacket! I cradled the jacket in my arms smelling the freshness before putting it on. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, the cloths I had on were not my style; a nice white blouse and black skinny jeans with black sandals. It definitely doesn't go with my jacket but I don't care, I wear that thing everywhere I go and it isn't going to stop now. I brush my hair feeling the smoothness, parting it my usual way so all of my hair is on the right side and it's covering my eye

I walk down the stairs and head into the kitchen, my hood on my head as I see that Tanna has joined us for breakfast. I walk over to a empty seat when not two steps through the thresh hold I feel and hand on my hood yanking it down and a smooth voice behind me, "No hoods on in the house." I look behind to see Thranduil giving me a gentle stare, I still didn't like it. I took my seat so that Thranduil and Tanna was across from me, Legolas was sitting next to me and Suiadan and Landion were on the other ends.

"So Rildir, what's for breakfast?" Tanna asks with a look of passion in her eyes, so her and Rildir are together. Wait...

"You have your own personal chief?" I ask raising an eyebrow towards Thranduil, "Oh yes, Rildir is one of the best cooks in Mirkwood. I do also have my own driver named Airis and my own maids."

"Of course you do, you want to stay in your Kingly comfort zone." I roll my eyes and slouch down in my seat while Landion chuckles, "Kingly comfort zone, that's a new one." I look over to the food being served, expecting a nice elegant meal when I saw... pancakes?

"Pancakes?" I repeat only out loud so the others would here, everyone laughs a bit, all but Suiadan I should say and Legolas answers my question, "of course, we always have pancakes of Sunday! We don't eat a fancy meal everyday you know." The syrup was placed and I began to eat, cutting up my two pancakes and pouring syrup over and craving down the nice hot pancakes that tasted like rainbows. During my eating however I heard a snicker by me and saw Legolas giving me a funny stare, "Your holding the fork wrong."

"What?" I ask looking at him with a weird stare.

"The fork, your holding it wrong." He repeated, I looked down at my fingers gripping the fork like how I would hold a bicycle handle, horizontally.

"Then how do I hold it Mr. proper fork man?" I snap at him though he made no movements. He simply took my hand and readjusted the fork and my hands so I was holding it how everyone else was. He continued eating when we heard a laugh coming from his right. I look over to see Landion trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Legolas interrogates his older brother.

"Oh nothing, Mr. proper fork man." He then laughed a bit more straightness up and holding up is fork.

"Yours o immature." Legolas grumbled, Landion looked token back by the statement and retorted, "_I'm _immature?"

"Yes!"

"Says the one who whines when I borrow his camera!"

"You took it without my permission! I was simply telling you to give it back!"

"No, you were whining like a little elfling." Landion then raised his voice and tried to sound like a baby, "Oh he took my camera, wya wy- OW!" Landion abruptly stopped when Legolas smacked him across the head. Landion returned it and now those two are fighting like five year old.

"Boys!" Thranduil yelled, "Stop fighting at the table!" They continued to eat when of course Landion made one last comment, "He started it."

"You started it!" Legolas shot back.

"No he's right you started it." I said pointing at Legolas who turned and gave me a death glance. I then held my hands up in innocence, "Hey your the one who corrected me on my fork holding!"

We continued to eat in silence, I ate the most out of everyone eating a total of five pancakes, but I didn't care. My stomach as never felt so full and happy! When everyone was finished eating Thranduil stood up and looked at me, "Anea, go with Legolas he's going to give you your first lesson." Legolas then stood up and shook my shoulder.

"Come, we're going to go outside."

"Why?" I shot back giving a confused glance at him, "It's a beautiful day out I don't want to waist it." He replied waiting in the door way for me. I gave a great sigh pushing the chair back as I slugged across the kitchen, "Damn wood elves and your nature!" I grumbled and in turn received laughs from everyone but Suiadan again! I then followed Legolas towards the back door to receive my first lesson in reading and writing... great!

**Funny right? Riiiiight? I thought it was funny at least! I'll be working on this story and not my other one for a while since a lot of you like this one. When I probably either get writers block or finished this story then I'll go back to "Seeking Knowledge Not Love." **

**REVIEW**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVI IIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW *Cheers like a cheerleader.***


	4. First Lesson

**In this chapter you get some depth into Anea's life, but you will not get a lot. There is humor in this chapter so enjoy the laugh :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lotr blah blah blah Bingle-bongle dingle-dangle yickidy-do yickidy-da ping-pong lippy tappy to-ta Enjoy :)**

* * *

**First Lesson**

We walk out of the kitchen and past the living room. We reach the dinning hall, with a chandelier and the longest table known to man! At the end of the room is two glass doors that leads to the back porch. He opens it and I stride out, feeling the hot summer heat on me. We take our seats in some chairs, and he takes out some books and other things he grabbed along the way. Setting them on the table in front of us be begins, "Do you know the English alphabet?"

"I know it has a A, B, and C in it?" I reply with a cheeky smile. He sighs and starts to write on one of the pieces of paper, "There's a total of 26 letters in the alphabet, A through Z." He then started to say the alphabet out loud as he was writing it both in capital and lower case letter. I noticed that he was saying it in some kind of rhythm, so as is my nature when he was done I gave him a weird look, "Why did you say it in some rhythm?"

"It's how everyone learned it as a kid, it just sticks with you. It's a way for you to remember it." He said in his matter-of-fact voice and continued writing them down. When he was finished he handed me the pencil and said, "Underneath each one write the letter and say it out loud." I gripped the pencil like how I held my fork and before I could even start writing he took it away and laughed, "Your holding the pencil wrong, Look." Then he positioned my fingers and pencil so that I held it sort of like I was holding the fork. I drew the letters, saying them out loud as I went. Legolas would guide my hand if I had trouble with a litter, like the capital R. When I was done he looked over them one last time and must have noticed how I did my capital J, lowercase j, g, and y.

"why did you add the little swirl with the tail?" I looked at my work, seeing how the capital J and lowercase J had a little swirl type curve that went over the bottom part with the tail, I shrugged and replied, "Why not, it adds a little something to it." He raised his eyebrows at me and repeated, "Something?"

"Yeah you know, the alphabet looks so boring and plain, this just adds a little, pizzazz to it." I then held up jazz hands and couldn't help but laugh. He laughed back and copied me, "Pizzazz!" We laughed some more at our little joke before he managed to catch his breath and say more, "Who knew an elfling thief would would want to add some pizzazz to the alphabet?"

"You'd be surprised at a lot of things about me." I grinned now slowing down my breathing.

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"Well let's not get off topic and get back to it, we still have a lot of things to learn."

"Damn." I mumbled under my breath, he laughed but made no further comment. He above his writings of the alphabet, which was much more neatly written out than mine wrote A, E, I, O, and U.

"These are vowels, no word can be a word without at least on vowel in it." He said straight faced, I nodded looking back at him. He went on about how they can sound like the letter itself sometimes, and how Y can also be added as a vowel. After spending about five minutes on the vowels and how the other letters sound when you say them in a word, he wrote down three letters next to each other; A, N, and D.

"Let's try now actually reading words, what does this word say." He lectured pointing at the words. I studied them and tried to make out the word but I couldn't!

"Concentrate, sound it out." I heard Legolas' voice echoing in my head. It seemed so simple yet I was so confused! Is the a suppose to sound like A of ah? I eventually just got too frustrated and shoved the papers off of the table making a yell of frustration in the process.

"Calm down, there's no need to get angry about it." Legolas voiced, sounding edged but kept his voice sweet and calm. He put the papers back down and scooted his chair closer to mine. Which by the way Legolas, there's this thing called personal space... you should try it sometime! I commented in my head but didn't dare say it out loud.

"The A is suppose to sound like A, now use that and sound out the others letters, I know you can do it your smarter than this." I set the comment aside and kept my mind off of the fuzzy feeling in my stomach and continued; sounding out the A, N, and D separate then putting it together making a hoarsely whisper, "And?" I looked up at Legolas who was grinning ear to ear, "Yes correct 'and' nice job." I grinned back, suddenly feeling the warm feeling in my stomach again, what is that? I mean I can feel Legolas' body eat radiating off to me and warming the outside of my body which I have never felt before, but this... I feel it every time he's commented me on something. I shook the feeling aside and went back to our lesson. He wrote words down and I would say them, and they progressively got harder and longer. After about thirty minutes of our say word on paper exercise, Legolas rose from his seat and looked at the forest ahead of us, about 100 meters ahead of us with a nice green grass field, and the biggest, nicest swimming pool I've ever seen, in between us. He looked back at me and motioned his head towards the forest, "Come, let us go for a walk around the house. I can teach you while we walk." I gladly accepted and slipped off the flats that Tanna gave me. I carried them in my right hand and we went to the right of the house. I felt the grass in between my toes as I walked light footed and couldn't help but feel a shiver of pleasure go down my spine, I didn't know that nice green grass felt so good on my feet! We walked around the gigantic house, Legolas still teaching me about reading and the proper way to write, when we reached the front of the house I saw the barn again, the one with the driveway.

"Is that where you keep the horses?" I ask Legolas intrigued.

"No we keep the horses over where the other three acres are, that's where I keep my cars and motorcycles."

"Seriously? That barn I huge?" I gasp, "how many cars and motorcycles do you have? and why?"

"It's a hobby, every elf who came here from Middle-Earth has a hobby, mine is cars and motorcycles, Landion and electronics and parties, and women. Suiadan's is... well, being in charge. Come on let me show you." He then turns away and picks up his pace towards the barn; when we reach the barn he opens the doors and my jaw drops.

"There's at least 50 cars and motorcycles here?!" I blink trying to see if this is some kind of illusion.

"32 cars and 25 motorcycles." Legolas corrects walking towards the nearest car which was the Bugatti. I whistle at the beautiful car and go to touch it when Legolas grabs my hand and gives me the death glare, "Do _not_ touch my baby without permission!"

"Really you baby?" I give him a lousy look, but his death glare is still locked on me, "fine, may I please touch the Bugatti."

"Yes you may," He says full heart and lets go of my hand, "But don't ruin anything!"

"Oh please! I've been working on cars since I was three!" I shout and start admiring the beauty and the other cars and motorcycles. When I was on my fifth car I heard Legolas' voice again, "Oh here you left these two things for us." What? I walk over and see two skateboards, each held up by a hand.

"Oh yeah! I forgot," I remember and grab them and set them down, "I'll need to return this one to Roxi." I say looking at the skateboard with bright green wheels and blue wood. Legolas starts to lecture me again and ask me questions while he worked on some cars and I would occasionally help him. Eventually I got bored so I got my skateboard and started to ride around the barn; bobbing in and out which didn't seem to rub Legolas in the right way.

"Get back here, I don't want you to scratch any of them!" He demeaned, I ignored it and kept going. Finally I saw a bran new Lamborghini, it looks like a new model so naturally I went full speed towards it. Legolas must know what I am doing for he almost started begging for me to stop. When the time was right I put my back foot underneath the board, bending down and judging my target I flipped my skateboard, I went over the length of the car! Just barely though because when I landed it was about an inch from the car which caused me to loose balance and I fell on my arse. Legolas rushed over with worry on his face, aw looks like he's warming up to me... Nope he went up to the car and looked over to see if I scratched it! Wow thanks for caring Legolas.

"I didn't scratch it." I rolled my eyes, "I know you didn't, I just want to make sure." He replied.

"Well how bout you stop worrying about you 'baby' and help me up!" I snapped at him. He turned around and walked over lending a hand I accepted and he pulled me up.

"sorry." He cheekily said giving me a weak grin.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." I replied shaking my head.

**Legolas**

"You shouldn't have to be." I accidentally mumbled out loud, but I was right. No one should be used to having not cared for!

"What?" Anea asked turning around to face me.

"No one should be used to that, used to people not caring for them." I said again.

"Well I'm better on living on my own, better for people not caring for me. It's just how I grew up." She told with an edgy voice.

"But why don't you want to stay with those kind of people, with us. People who care for you, so you don't have to be on your own, people you can trust." She grew a little wide eyed at my last couple of words, hesitating before replying, "I-I don't exactly trust people so easily. The only people I trust are Russel, Roxi, Trixi, Tony, and Trevor."

I was a bit taken back, why didn't she trust people, and only those five? "Why?"

"I've known them all my life, they taught me and pretty much were the ones who raised me. I only trust people that I've known all my life, I don't even trust the homeless adults I meet or the kids I train." I was about to say something else but she cut in, "I think it's sweet Legolas, you and your family are so kind and caring to me, except Suiadan. You all are trying to change me, have me not be a thief and live a different life like a normal elleth, but I don't trust any of you, I never will. It's not personal, I don't trust a lot of people, OK?" I was about to object, but kept my mouth shut and nodded. She's obviously hiding something or someone from her past that made her be that way.

"Good," she smiled, "now are we done for today?" I gave a smile and nodded back, "yes I suppose that's all that I'll be able to teach you in one day, the rest you'll have to learn in school." I put away my tools as she retorted, "Ha ha very funny! What time is it anyway?"

I look at my watch seeing the little hand between the four and five and the big hand on the six, "four thirty, so lets go I want to see what Rildir is cooking for dinner." I headed out of the barn, feeling the warm sun heat up my skin through my loose clothing. Anea came to my right shortly after with a curious look, "what does he normally cook?"

"For dinner?" I laughed, "who knows, Rildir makes everything by hand and makes the most weirdest things imaginable, but their delicious! Since your here he'll probably make steak." I heard a gasp from behind, turned and saw Anea's eyes grow big with excitement like a elfling seeing their first bow being handed to them, "I assume you like steak?"

"Like steak? I love steak! When ever a family has steak for dinner for like a party, I wait until they all settle down to watch the rugby or go outside, I slip in and grab the steak." She shouted jumping up and down which made me laugh full heart.

"How do you like it?" I ask.

"I'm sort of a medium rare person."

"I'm a medium kind of guy." I replied as I held the door open for her as she went in.

**Anea**

Dinner was really nice, we had steak and I got my medium rare perfect steak! I ate it so quick and it was a sixteen ounce! After I finished watching some Doctor Who, trying to catch up before the twelve doctor comes, I went up to my temporary room, changed into my PJ's and settled down into a perfect sleep, where I would wake up tomorrow and have to deal with Landion for a whole day on math.

* * *

**Yes I am a Doctor Who fan! Who else is one? Ah oh well, Be sure to leave a review! I love reviews! Review or you will be exterminated! Sorry I went all Dalek on you, won't happen again!**


	5. Second Lesson and Story Time

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry SOOOO SOORRRRYYYY! It took so long! I had some trouble with some planing on this one but look! See I got it!**

**Disclaimer: Lala Lotr lala Real world **

**aaaannnnddd WE BEGIN!**

* * *

**Second Lesson and Story Time**

I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder as it shakes it to wake me up, I moan and turn over only to hear Thranduil's voice in my ear, "wake child, breakfast is waiting." His voice was soothing and relaxing like the sun warming your skin to the perfect temperature. I hear the door close and I roll out of bed, and then crawling to the kitchen I pretty up myself. I throw on some cloths and put my jacket on. I then looked at myself in the mirror and leave, heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

I wasn't that hungry to begin with so I didn't eat a lot of the waffles, which were very good! I looked up to notice that Landion is not at the table with us?

"Wheres Landion?" I ask, they all look up at me and start to grow worry faces when Landion's chair was empty, but Legolas apparently knew, "He's up stairs in his room cleaning up since you'll be learning math from there." In his room?! I made a face and continued to eat; Suiadan however made a comment that was actually directed towards me, "you should be fine, as long as you don't mess with any of his stuff, then he'll go all Dalek or Cyberman and try to exterminate, or delete you." Oh look at that he's actually talking to me!

"Yeah, Landion and his computers is like me with my cars." Legolas gave one last comment that made me grow a little scared, if Landion is that protective of his electronics and I know almost nothing about them, how are we going to survive?

I look at the door to Landion's cave, it's made like all the others; dark wooded and has beautiful designs on it. Except, his has wires handing from the top and bottom, so he hasn't had a chance to clean? I knock on the door causing the hallway to rumble, and inside of the room I hear a frantic voice, "Hold on a minute!"

"I thought you were cleaning the whole time we were at breakfast?" I ask taken back at how little he's done.

"I was and still am! Trying to put all of the stuff back where it belongs is frustrating!" Behind me I hear one of the maids approaching, I turn to see a older looking elf with almost white hair and hazel eyes.

"It's even a struggle for the three maids I've appointed to clean up your mess!" She hollered banging on the door, so she must be like head maid.

"Well you lot don't know where they go!" Landion snapped back as a sound of a closing drawer sounded. The maid left and I was still waiting outside the door, finally I grew impatient and began to hammer at the door, "Oi! Let me in!" I heard Landion give a sigh and walk over to the door opened it and gestured inside, "Welcome to my little domain." I walk inside, taking in the surroundings; the room is at least twice as big as mine and twice as cluttered. Wires are still on the floor and it just looks like a mess. I walk towards the half clean table by the window when I hear, "Exterminate, exterminate!" I squeal like a little elfling and hide behind Landion who only laughed, "relax, it's only my model of a Dalek, it sounds at the beginning of every hour." I don't care it still scared me half to death!

"Bloody hell Landion! if you have a real sized model of a Dalek, that makes the sound of one, and it sounds every hour, it will scare any Brit half to death!" Landion then started to give me the logical explanation which was really boring and confusing, so I looked around the room to see only more wires and geeky stuff. However when I moved one of the crumble of wires to see a gas mask I gave a evil smile to my self and put it on. When Landion was done with his little lecture he turned to me only to go wide eyed in terror, "Are you my mummy?" I ask as I walk closer to him. It took a minute but he finally calmed down and tore the mask off my head. What I want to know now is, why did he have a gas mask here in the first place? Without saying another word he walked over to the table and got paper out from his desk along with pencils.

"What do you know about math, anything at all." He said eyeing me for an answer.

"I know how to count, add, and subtract." I said proudly. He nodded and continued, "Alright lets start with multiplication." So we began learning multiplication, which was fairly confusing at first but eventually I got the hang of it. We kept working, learning tricks and what to do when this happens and that. We then worked and Division, and that was confusing! I eventually though got it down and started working on some of the hard problems that Landion conjured up. The Dalek sounded again and I jumped in my seat feeling my heart pick up. I heard Landion beside me chuckle and walk over to the Dalek, tuning the knob on the body to the off position. We continued to work, we worked on fractions and adding, subtracting, multiplying, dividing fraction, then on measuring 3D objects and so on. When it was about twelve we took a break, Tanna came up with some sandwiches and we ate mostly in quite. I decided to ask my question from earlier now that I had the chance, "Hey, why did you have a gas mask in here?" He laughed looking back at the gas mask on the floor and replied, "the friend who gave me the Dalek also gave me the gas mask, and sonic screwdriver since he knew I'm a big fan of Doctor Who." He then pulled out a sonic screwdriver and pressed the button pointing it at me. I giggled and continued eating, but now he had a question for me, "where did you learn to skateboard so well?"

"Oh, Roxi is huge on skateboarding, she makes her own and sells them to people. She taught me and everyone else who asked. It's our way of getting around since we can't drive." He nodded and looked out the window again, but said the most wittiest thing, "It could be a little more sonic." Suddenly we were on a Doctor Who rampage, talking about bananas, the TARDIS, the different species and so on. When we were done with our little geek talk and finished our food we got back to work on math. I hated it so much but didn't want to show it, though when we started to get into the really boring stuff I couldn't help but hold up my hands to the paper and say in a robotic voice, "You are not compatible delete, delete!" Landion only laughed and finished writing the word problem. When we were done around four I grew on Landion and I think he grew on me too. I discovered today that Landion is all brain, Legolas is all heart, and Suiadan is from what I've gathered all muscle.

I left the room and decided to explore the house a bit. Walking around and opening random doors, finally I reached on the third floor double doors. I opened them I reveal a library, a huge, gigantic library! I walked up and down the isles reading the titles of the books and glancing inside the ones that sound interesting. I was in one of the isles when I see a diary sort of book. I take it off the shelf and flow off the dust. Siting down in one of the chairs I open it, the letters were a bit strange but it was fairly easy to read anyway,

There and Back Again

A Hobbits Tale by Bilbo Baggins

I look inside the first page, reading and suddenly fascinated with it! I look and study the maps as I come across them, I'm pulled into this story about a Hobbit going off on an adventure with Dwarfs. My thoughts are pulled away as I hear a voice, "I see you've found Bilbo's book." I look up in to see Thranduil leaning against one of the book shelves. He takes a seat by me and smiles at the book like he's remembering a good memory, "I remember when he gave it to me, when I first read it I was taken back that he put me as a villain. Then after reading it several times I understood."

"You mean that Bilbo was a real person? Hobbits are real creatures?"

"Of course, they are curious folk; normal height is about three feet, big hairy feet, and somehow very light on them. Ah but the place they live, the Shire Hobbiton. It's a peaceful place, the hills are green and the wheat is golden brown, everyone is a peace and quite, laughing and enjoying their life." Thranduil awed as he stared into space like he was remembering the place.

"Sounds like you've been there before?"

"Oh no, Bilbo showed me paintings and told be stories about it the last time he visited."

"Oh." I mumbled.

"You know there's another story in the book." Thranduil said before politely taking the book and flipping pages until he found one. He handed it back to me and I read out loud, "The Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins. His son?" I questioned looking at Thranduil as he shook his head, "Nephew."

"What's it about?"

"It's about the War of the Ring." When Thranduil saw my very confused face he began a story.

"Long ago in the first age of Middle-Earth each race was giving rings of power; the Elves were given three to each lord for being immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords for great miners and craftsmen of the mountain holds. Then nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who were above all else desire power."

"Why does that not surprise me." I huff, these mortal men were always looking for more power either in politics or in land and well power! I heard Thranduil give a slight chuckle before continuing, "All of them were deceived from fires of Mount Doom the Dark Lord Saruon forged a master ring and in the ring he put his crudity and malice, 'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring the bring them all, and in the darkness binds them!" Shivers were sent down my spine as Thranduil said the inscription on the ring. His story captured me, I looked up at him like a kid listening to a story of knights and dragons. He talked about the creature Gollum and how he got the ring after it's been lost for so long. Then how Bilbo got it after the ring tried to free itself from Gollum. Thranduil was a great story teller, he would sort of act it out and was pretty good at it, I guess you learn some things after having three kids.

"Then the Fellowship of the ring formed," Thranduil said braking my thoughts, "nine companions; the Hobbits, Aragorn, Boromir son of Denethor a man of Gondor, Gandalf the Grey, Gimli son of Gloin," I cut him off, "Gloin? That was one of the dwarves wasn't it?" I asked remembering the name.

"Yes, he was the only dwarf of the group that married and had a child, but the final member was Legolas." I eyes and ears perked up at name.

"Legolas?" I questioned almost to myself.

"Yes, any way, they went on this great adventure; up the mountain of Caradhras only to be brought down through the mines of Moria where they meet orcs along a Balrog of Morgoth!" I actually jumped in my seat a little as he said it and used a really deep voice, I've heard of the ancient demons of fire and shadow but thought they were just a legend!

"Sadly Gandalf lost his life fighting and killing the Balrog." I felt my heart sink, I was hoping to meet these people one day! He continued talking about the Golden Wood of Lothlorien and the Fellowship meeting Lady Galadriel. Then the Fellowship getting gifts from her and being on the Anduin. Then when he talked about the battle at Amon Hen and Boromir trying to take the ring, Frodo leaving and Boromir dying I couldn't help but whine like child, "What? Frodo couldn't just leave on his own? Why would he do that?" Thranduil only laughed and put an arm around me which I at first flinched and tightened up but relaxed, "If the whole fellowship would go with him they would eventually become overtaken by the ring like Boromir, he was only watching after them. And Sam went with him." He then told the story of how Sam tried to go after him in the water but couldn't swim and started drowning but Frodo saved him. He went on with the story; the three hunters, Merry and Pippin's adventures, Frodo and Sam. After about thirty minutes of story telling he was done and I couldn't help but feel sad that it was, suddenly though a question formed in my mine, "Legolas seems so happy though? Like he never went on the adventure?" Thranduil nodded his head slowly, his eyes started getting cloudy.

"Yes, when Legolas got back from the adventure we could all tell he was over joyed to be back in the forest, but he was different for a while. One part of him longed for the adventure again, he couldn't just go back to his daily boring life as a prince. Then another part was... well seen war, he was depressed for a while, but that comes rarely now days. He's focused to happy and positive." Thranduil thought again before speaking, "I don't think it was just that, that made him depressed." I look at him confused, "he was depressed that he was immortal. He and the rest of the fellowship made a tight bond of friendship, but only Gandalf and Legolas are immortal the rest will eventually die off."

"Do you think he will go to Valinor?" I asked remembering about the Undying Lands.

"I don't think he will go for a long time, not until Aragorn has passed along with the rest of the fellowship. You know Bilbo is thinking about going to Valinor?" I shot a weird look at him, "I thought only-" He cut me off, "Only elves could go? No, if the Valar approves then any person can sail to the west."

"Do you think Frodo will got with him?" I ask another question.

"I can honestly say I do not know. Frodo will sail one day I know that, but with Bilbo I do not know, I think he still loves the Shire and Middle-Earth and will not sail until he grows of old age like Bilbo."

"You said that you will stay here on this Earth for a while right?" Another question popped in my head, really brain?

"Yes, why?" Thranduil gave a questionable look.

"What happens after like thirty years have gone by and you haven't aged a day?"

"Ha ha, well when that happens and people start to grow suspicious, we will tell them, and pray to the Valar that these mortals are ready for that." Thranduil looked at me with his blue calming eyes, full of kindness and caring. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of a starting contest he told me something in the calmest, soothing voice ever, "Anea you know the Valar watch over us even here. They saw you struggle with your life and wanted to give you a second chance, so they brought you to me. Just something to think about, now come dinner is almost ready." He then got up and left me in the library to my thoughts. Did the Valar really do that? Are they looking after me? Wait Anea think! If they were looking after you then they could have prevented all of this from starting! I shook off my thoughts and left the library to head down stairs to eat some fish and chips.

* * *

**Whew *Whips off sweat from brow* hope you all enjoyed that one, some humor in the beginning and SERIOUSNESS in the end. FYI: I didn't even plan the whole Muscle, Brian, Heart thing I was just typing and was like "Oh Suiadan is the muscle, Landion is the brain, and Legolas is the heart!" Aren't I clever?! RRREEEVVVEEEIIIEEEWWW is much appreciated :)**


	6. Making friends and Evil Birds

**"New chapter already? But you never release a new chapter this fast? It's normally like a couple of weeks before you update"... SURPRISE! I had a lot of fun making this chapter so enjoy :)**

**DIS- Ah to lazy, you should know by now.**

* * *

**Making friends and Evil Birds**

I wake up on a nice summer day, the birds are chirping, no one had to come in and wake me up, I smell bacon downstairs, what am I missing, oh yeah I'm spending the whole god damn day with Suiadan! Stupid history why do we have to learn it? I mean It is in the past there is no need to revisit it! Still I got out of bed, slipped on some cloths and waddled my way downstairs to see three men standing in the living room talking to Thranduil and the sons.

"Ah good your awake," Thranduil smiled looking at me causing the other men to look at me, all three were well built, white hair and one had blue eyes while the other two had brown.

"Anea I would like you to meet Haldir of Lorien and his two younger brothers Rumil and Orophin. Haldir Rumil Orophin this is the one I told you about Anea." Thranduil introduced, wait where have I heard those names before?

"Weren't you three the ones who found the fellowship when they went to Lothlorien?" They looked taken back by the question but Legolas seemed to most shocked tuning to his father, "You told her about War of the Ring?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Thranduil lifted an eyebrow at his youngest son.

"You should have gotten me to tell the story! I was in the fellowship after all!" Legoals whined.

"Relax little brother!" Landion puffed and elbowed him in the stomach. Before those two got in a fight Rildir interrupted front he kitchen, "Lady Anea the bacon is out." My eyes lit up like a light bulb as I clapped my hands and used my little five year old voice. "Yeah Bacon!" I made my way over to the kitchen having to pass by the three Lorien elves, "excuse me." I say as I brush past Haldir as he laughed along with everyone else with my little child voice, lifting the necklace he had on him along the way.

When I reached the bacon I grabbed a hand full and stuck two in my mouth, I then asked with a full mouth, "so why are you three here anyway?"

"Talking with your mouth full, not very lady like." Suiadan mumbled rolling his eyes. I then just because chewed with my mouth opened looking straight at him before swallowing.

"Do you always act that way?" Rumil I believe asked eyeing me.

"Rumil let me tell you a little secret; if the Queen of England were to come here right now and ask me a question, I would reply whether I had very delicious bacon in my mouth or not, I don't give two damns about how I speak or who I speak to! You can be King of the World or a homeless person! Now I ask my question again, why are you three here? And this is very good bacon by the way!" I added that last comment looking at Rildir.

"Why not, we wanted to catch up it's been about five months since we've last visited." Haldir said.

"We are planning to go swimming and catch up on things." Suiadan added.

"You should join us." Orophin added giving me an inviting look.

"Yeahhh no." I shook my head stuffing more bacon in my mouth.

"Why not?" Legolas questioned.

"I don't know swim so..."

"You could just hang out outside and Legolas and I can give you some questions on math and reading." I sighed, it was a nice day out... wait, Oh hell no!

"_They_ are going swimming," I pointed to the three and two leaving Suiadan out, "_you_ have to teach me history pretty boy!" I in reply got grunt from Suiadan and laughs from the others, "Dammit all! I forgot that was today!" Suiadan cursed.

"Suiadan it's OK," Thranduil said, "you can teach her until one then you can come swimming, and you will be going out side with them." Thranduil added pointing at me, I threw a little fit but then calmed down and nodded.

"Oh right, they were telling us about you, being uneducated, why is that?" Haldir asked... they said what?

I slowly looked over at the brothers sitting on the couch showing no emotion at all, "You told them that?" I received nods from all three of them, I then faced the front of me and mumbled, "Son of a bitch." I guess you can say now, 'Batman rage mode engaged."

"LANDION WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLAWS I'M GOING TO BE KICKING YOUR THREE ASSES THEN KNOCKING YOU THREE IN A COMA SO YOU WILL FORGET ABOUT IT!" I pointed first at the brothers then the brothers of Lorien and started marching towards Landion's room when Legolas grabbed my arm yanking me back to face them.

"Calm down Anea it's alright."

"NO IT'S NOT, IT'S NOT OK! I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TELL ANYONE!" I finally calmed down where to I wasn't screaming my heart out, "did you tell them anything else?" I growled they shook their head firmly I then suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Haldir behind me.

"We will not breath a word of this to anyone." I don't know why but for some reason I don't believe him?

"You better not or I'll slit your throat in your sleep. Now you want to get your hand off me before I shove it up your ass?" He put his hand down rolling his eyes and the others in front of me just sighed.

"Come, lets get this over with." Suiadan growled and started to leave but I couldn't just leave my bacon! So I went over and grabbed the plate.

"Leave the bacon!" Suiadan demanded without even turning around. I stuck up two fingers and cursed out loud in elvish which didn't go to Thranduil's liking.

"Whoa watch the elvish! Who even taught you that?"

"I told you I just know." Then without saying anything else I reluctant followed Suiadan to his room.

Suiadan opened the door to his room and I went inside, taking in my surroundings; it's the cleanest room in the house from what I've seen, the bed is neatly made and the wood floor looks like it has no scratches, around the room though is a bunch of weapons like long swords and shields and spears hanging up on the wall, all elvish. Then there are papers everywhere and when I got a closer look at them they were for security at the Greenleaf Company. Suiadan led me to a table much like Landion's but much cleaner and got out a history book.

"We'll start with England history first then Middle-Earth." He told, wait we will also be learning Middle-Earth history? Oh well OK. We started with England, wars and industry blah blah blah. I paid attention to Suiadan's liking but it was so boring! Finally after about an hour and a half of England he closed the text book and said, "that's a good bit to stop off, we'll take a break then learn Middle-Earth history." We sat in quite for a long time I hated it and I'm sure Suiadan loved it. Finally when I couldn't bear the quite anymore I looked back at the weapons, "Are all of these yours?" He followed my eyes to the weapons a replied, "Yeah, all of them are mine."

"Why so many weapons?"

"Dunno, I just like them. I just like fighting."

"Oh, so are you like head of security at your fathers company?"

"Yeah, head of security ada's personal body guard ha ha." he chuckled at the end looking over at the mounds of paper.

"So what does Greenleaf Company even do?" Then for the first time since I've meet him he laughed!

"I still don't exactly know, I know that we give new elves homes to the ones that first enter Middle-Earth, they are instructed to head to the main building and see Thranduil, when they do he gives them a home, job, car if they ever so desire, and a guide to help them get into the modern life. Other than that, I think we also give homes to people who have been in natural disasters, or got robbed, we give them money or a new home, whatever and they pay it back when ever they can." Oh so Thranduil helps out in the world, that's nice. I stare at Suiadan, his sapphire eyes gazing off into the distance, maybe I should get to know him better? We may not see eye to eye but. Before I could say anything Suiadan now asked me a question, "How many kids do you have at the wear house?"

"Well, we have about sixty kids and thirty adults."

"How old are the kids?" What is this twenty questions?

"They age from about four to eighteen, after that they are considers adults and are given the option of finding a job and living a real life or staying with us, but of course have more responsibility."

"Like what?" Question after question!

"Well, help look after the kids and keep them in shape, being our main eyes and ears on the street, and some even are guardians for our special needs kids." His eyes shot up at me with concern, "You have special needs kids?"

"Oh yeah, about five or six. Our youngest is Susie, she has autism she's a cute little thing though, always polite and generous. I found her while doing my usual rounds lifting wallets while blazing down the street, I heard some rustling in the garbage bins, I found her so skinny. I brought her back to the wear house and we cleaned her up, fed her, got her a place to sleep, and Roxi was worried that she might have autism. She got one of her friends who is a actual doctor in that field come by and examine her, and she has autism. he estimated that she'll only live 'till about three, and she's four now almost five."

**Suiadan**

So it is more than just a thieves hide out, it's a safe house for kids with nowhere to go. I should not treat her like a thief ada was right, she thieves to get by and cares for people. I saw her start to tear up at the story of Susie staring off into the distance like an old memory is haunting her. I quickly changed the subject talking about the company again and how we run things. It turns out we have somethings in common; we both love a good fight, think that politics and those things are boring as hell, think almost everyone is annoying, and hates the color pink. We talked and talked for a long time, laughing and joking, completely losing track of time! I looked over at the clock and saw it had 12:50 on the green numbers, I guess we won't be getting to Middle-Earth history today.

"Come on, it's almost one and I need to get my swim suit on, off you go. Go find Tanna." We said our good byes as I shoo her out.

**Anea**

I guess Suiadan isn't robot elf that doesn't know how to laugh or have fun after all! We have a lot of things in common that took me by surprise. I was about to walk down stairs when Tanna was already on her way up the spiraling stair case.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't find any swim suits you size." hallelujah! I don't have to go out side! "So I went and got you some! Some bikinis and one pieces." Oh come on! Valar be on my side for once! I shuffled up to my room and was about to pick out a one piece when Tanna of course slapped my hand away and handed me a bikini, "It's a nice day out, your wearing this!" I snatched it away from her, went in the bathroom and got it on. When I came back out Tanna jaw dropped to the floor, "You look like a celebrity if I do say so my self, but no offense I didn't expect you to look that muscular." I looked at the long mirror and studied myself; a nice yellow thin strap top with ruffles that comfortably fit around by chest, my pale muscular arms with my four almost six pack abs, matching yellow bottoms, and muscular pale legs.

"I climb walls, swing on poles, and jump buildings." I stated turning my attention back to Tanna as I uncomfortably wrap my arms around my stomach.

"You don't seem to like to be in bikinis?" Tanna said watching me.

"I'm just not one for showing off my body." I state back, Tanna now closed the gap in between us and put both her arms on my shoulders, "you are beautiful, you don't have to hid it." With that she left and put the cover up on the bed along with a towel and sunblock. I put the sunblock on, put on the white cover up, grab my towel and leave for the back yard, or back acre.

When I open the back door and see the giant pool, the boys were already in the pool, mucking about, tackling each other, and racing. Landion saw me walk over to one of the lounge chairs and hollered, "Hey ms. grumpy decided to join us!" I gave him a look a went on, placing my towel down on the chair and took off my towel. They all were staring at me when I turned around and pretty much all of them fell speechless. I stood there uncomfortably, they all were ripped! At least a six pack, muscular arms and legs to keep them afloat, muscular everything! finally Legolas seeing this broke it, "Me, Landion, and Suiadan will ask you questions while we are in the pool OK?" I nodded back and started working on my tan while they played a game called "Chicken" Where one person would sit on another shoulders and would try and push the other people off. They would ask me questions once in a while, Landion asked the most trying to have me do math in my head which is really heard if I might say! After a while they started play some stupid game with a beach ball, and one of them probably Rumil hit the ball to hard and it went over to the edge of the forest.

"Hey Anea can you get that for us?" Orophin asked.

"Why? You have two legs that aren't broken!" I snapped back looking at them.

"Please." Haldir said trying to put on a cute face. I groaned and got up, walking over to the ball when I heard Legolas call out, "Anea careful by the forest, the birds there are vicious!" Yeah right! I ignored him and threw the ball back to them and started to walk back. I was by the pool on the deep end that's like 15 ft deep when I heard a bird caw. I turned and saw a bird heading right towards me, it smacked me right in the face and while flying away got a hold of my hair.

"Mother-" I was cut short by me hitting the water. I splashed around trying to keep my head above water but I didn't know how! When I started going under very quickly I only had one thing to do, "Help! Legolas please!" Before going under, drowning.

**Legolas**

"Help! Legolas please!" I turned my head away from our game and saw nothing but water rippling, wait that was Anea calling and the water...

"Anea!" I cried and dashed after her, swimming as fast as I can to the rippling water. The others now behind me I look under to see Anea, eyes closed and at the bottom of the pool. I take a breath and dive down, deeper and deeper to Anea. I'm not losing you, not now! I'm not losing anyone else! I finally reach her and grab her arm, lifting her limb body to a position where I'm holding her like a baby, I begin my trek back up. I was losing air from my lungs and was not even half way up! Why is the pool this deep anyway? I began to fade when a hand grabbed my only free one and brought me up. I looked up and saw Haldir helping me up out of the water. I brake surface, gasping for air as I lay Anea down on the ground. Getting out I check her pulse while Suiadan does CPR on her. We hear a cough and Anea shoots her eyes open coughing up water on the side.

**Anea**

My eyes burst open and I feel like I'm full of water, oh wait I am! I turn to the side and begin coughing up water. I look around to see everyone staring at me with wide caring eyes. Why am I cold, wait I was going to die, I was going to die but someone saved me, who? I begin to shiver visibly and rapidly as I look at everyone, They are all wet from being in the pool but Legolas was also gasping for air and had a hand on my back and was the closets to me and had the most worried look, so I'm going to go with him.

"Landion go get Tanna and tell her to bring out some blankets, come on lets dry you off." Suiadan ordered as he got up, I felt myself being lifted from the ground and saw Legolas above me caring me like a child. I felt his warm, smooth, muscular skin against mine but it didn't help the shivering. I felt cold, but not cold at the same time! He set me down on the chair I was on previously, they all were sitting close to me, Legoals and Suiadan were drying me off, but the Lorien brothers looked like they were on watch in case a crazy flock of birds comes after me.

"w-wh=why a-m I-I-I so c-cold?" I stuttered.

"Your in shock that's why." Legolas said drying off my hair gently.

"And elfling can feel the cold." Suiadan added.

"I-I'm not an e-e-e-elfling!" I growled. When I heard someone coming I turned my head and saw Landion followed by Tanna with blankets and Thranduil looking like one of his sons was killed.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Thranduil asked kneeling down to look at me as Tanna put a blanket around me and I brought my knees close to my chest.

"A bird attacked her and she started drowning, I got her out." Legolas said as he rubbed by back. I don't know why but I started to vibrate from cold. Legolas felt it and scooted me over, he sat right next to met and wrapped both hands around me, making me lean into him. At first I flinched and tightened up as he did that, but I relaxed eventually, hearing his heart beat.

"Well technically, you started drowning as well and I came in and saved you." Haldir added sitting up straighter. He was about to say something else but I cut him off, "W-wh-wh-why t-t-the hell are t-th bi-birds e-evil a-a-anyway?!"

"They kind of act like guards in the forest to protect the portal to Middle-Earth." Landion said, and just like that I pretty much stopped shivering and stopped being cold.

"You have a portal that goes to Middle-Earth here?" I've always wanted to see my rightful home, to see what kind of elf I am and see my home.

"We do have a portal, but we'll have to wait for you to recover before we even consider bringing you in." Thranduil said again using his calm voice.

Thranduil and Tanna went back inside once I was done with my shock. Rildir brought out hot dogs for everyone and they were delicious! After hanging out with the boys for probably another hour or so, talking and telling stories Haldir looked at Legolas and asked, "so we're even now right?" Legolas nodded and continued eating his chips. Um hello how are you even?

"What do you mean? What happened?" I glanced at the two as they looked back, Legolas then spoke.

"I saved Haldir's life at the battle at Helms Deep, so he was in my debt until recently when he saved my life rescuing you." Haldir almost died! Why was that not mentioned in the story?

"Thranduil never told me that?"

"Probably because he knew that I would love to tell the story." Legolas smirked looking at Haldir who only chuckled.

"At the battle while we were retreating to inside the keep, Haldir was getting his men out when an orc slashed at him."

"It was a lucky hit!" Haldir quickly adding then weaving his hand to continue.

"Anyway, another orc was about to get him from behind and kill him if I didn't shoot it first and helped Haldir inside and got him healed." I nodded and looked down at my empty plate feeling full.

"We best get inside, we need to leave." Rumil said before standing, Legolas helped me up and held the door open for me, I nodded my thanks and went up stairs to get cloths on. I came down stairs and saw the kitchen table extended out and everyone including the Lorien brothers were sitting happily talking. I sat down next to Legolas and Haldir as the food was passed out, some Italian food that I don't know the name of. We ate happily, I enjoyed the food and said my good byes to the brothers as they started to head out. Haldir however leaned in close and whispered something in my ear, "You should stay with them, I know that you've had a hard life I could see it in your eyes. Thranduil will look after you and take care of you, you wouldn't need to thieve again." Then he left and I looked down at my half eaten plate. Thieving is all I know, if I stop that, I... I don't know what I would do with myself. I slipped back up stairs without a word and crawled into bed, having a restless and dreamless night.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Legoals playing the hero and the answer to how Haldir was here? Leave a review! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a Fez on top because fezzes are cool?**


	7. Unexpected Day

**I know it took sooooooooooooooooooo long to get this one out, but school started and it's just shoving papers down my throat! But look it's here! It's finally here! Can I get a hallelujah? Anybody... OK :(  
**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaime- yada yada yada something Lord of the Rings OK NOW TO THE STORY!**

**Unexpected Day**

**BAM! **I woke from my dream with the sound of something crashing to the ground along with a faint sound coming from down stairs, "Pippin!" Pippin? Where have I heard that name before... Oh! Pippin the Hobbit! I shot out of bed and threw on some cloths, fixed myself so I look presentable and bolted down the stairs. When I entered the living room everyone turned to face me, the men that were standing I took noticed: one was definitely the race of men, he had dark brown shaggy hair along with a rugged face he wore a simple black suite with a white undershirt, the old man next to him had white everything! White robes, beard, hair, and staff! I looked at the small bloke next to him and saw he had a red braided beard and hair, wearing steel armor. Finally the four little men next to them, all looked like they could be a child but weren't, they wore simple clothing for Hobbits I guess with suspenders to hold up their pants, they had gigantic harry feet and curly brownish hair.

"Anea, I would like you to meet the Fellowship of the rings, King Aragorn, Gandalf the White, Gimli son of Gloin, and Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin." Thranduil spoke up from the armchair.

"Yeah figured," I groggily said still in my cranky morning mood. I then saw the shattered vase and tipped pillar on the floor and pointed, "So... what happened?" Merry immediately pointed to Pippin, "His fault!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Pippin shot back whining like a child, "Merry stole my apple so I was chasing him around the house for it when he made a sharp turn, and I didn't turn quick enough and so I ran into the pillar!" Aw poor Pippin and his clumsiness.

"Hey Rildir did you make bacon?" I ask glee full.

"No Ms. Anea I did not, but I did make omelets."

"Aw man, I don't like omelets." I pout.

"Have you even tried an omelet?" Landion lifted and eyebrow.

"No, but they sound disgusting!" I report. I heard the brothers sigh and the fellowship chuckled which reminded me of a question, "What are you lot doing here anywhere?" This time Gandalf answered with his wise old wizard voice, "We simply came catch up and remind Legolas along with his family that the Fellowship of the ring party at Rivendell will be held on Saturday." Oh lucky they get to go to a party in Middle-Earth while I'll be in that evil foster home! Suddenly I heard a voice behind me and realized it was Tanna, "Anea we're going shopping today." Why?! Why must we go shopping?

"Why?" I tried to sound as calm as possible.

"We are going to get you new cloths, you need them." Wait a second!

"Your suppose to teach me science today!"

"Oh we can do it in the car and as we walk around." Oh hell no!

"No thanks!" I then quickly made my way over to behind the coach where the brothers were sitting and crossed my arms.

"Anea you need new cloths." Tanna pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes aren't going to convince me!

"No." I simply said.

"Yes." Tanna told.

"No"

"Yes

"No!" This time more sternly

"Yes!" Tanna copied, "Tanna deary you won't convince her that way, trust me I've lived with Elladan and Elrohir all my life and it never worked." A beautiful sounding voice sounded from the stairs, as she came around the corner I awed at the view. A beautiful elleth with silky brown hair and clear blue eyes wearing a blue and white silk dress that goes just above here knees.

"Anea meet Arwen Undomiel the wife of Aragorn, Arwen meet Anea." I gave a nice smile and nodded.

"So how do we get her even in the car?" Tanna said interrupting the introduction.

"Oh simple," Arwen said giving a mysterious smile, "The brothers know." OK now I'm scared... The brothers jumped over the coach and in an instant Suiadan had a hold of my left arm and gave orders to the other two, "Landion get to right arm, Legolas get the legs." In a blink of an eye the three brothers had lifted me off the grown and began to walk be over out the door while everyone else was laughing their heads off. I struggled and squirmed and finally found a break when Landion let up a little bit. I squeezed my right arm out and punched him right in the stomach and clocked Suiadan in the chest, knocking them to the ground in one swift movement. Then using my abs to keep myself up because Legolas was still holding tight onto my legs, I used the rest of my elvish strength and lifted my self above him causing him to lose balance and fall on the ground, I then did a somersault to get free from his grip and stood up looking proud as the three princes laid on the ground shocked. The rest of the fellowship looked shocked too but Frodo finally said, "How did you learn to fight like that?" I shrugged, "I just do, I taught myself."

"Anea come on." Arwen softened her voice even more if that was possible and rested a hand the side of my right shoulder.

"Only on one condition." I turned to face the two elleths facing me, "I stop by the wear house, return Roxi's skateboard and explain what happened." I received nods and went with them. I went straight to Legolas' garage and got Roxi's skateboard, then turning towards the drive way I see the most girlishness car ever, a pink convertible parked right in front of the front door.

"I am not riding in that thing!" I threaten glaring at Tanna who grunted as she opened the door to the driver seat, "It's my car and I'm driving, so get in!" I reluctantly walked back and jumped in, landing on the black leather. She started the car and we were off towards the city. Tanna talked the whole time about science as we drove, the Solar System, photosynthesis, etc etc. We finally got to our destination and she parallel parked by the curb, turned off the car, and got out to walk around the shops. We went in and out of stores, trying on cloths that for the most part was my style, baggy with designs or a simple button down shirts. Then they would by me their type of cloths, cute with jeans and girly stuff. Finally we walked into a store and I saw dresses... nope, nope, definitely nope!

"Whyyy?" I moaned as I trudged behind the elleths who snickered.

"You need some cute dresses, trust me." Arwen said as she picked some dresses that looked my size. They forced me into the dressing room and handed me the dresses. I tried all ten on and they both said how pretty I looked. Finally on the last dress I even though it was cool. I slipped it on and took a look in the mirror; the base color was a lovely green that reminded me of a forest green, the dress had a cut off at the front so it was longer in the back, the dress was topless and had brown maybe branches that started thick on the top thinned out into nothing as it moved down the dress and the dress was topless. I put on the matching shoes that are a simple gold color sandals with little heal to them. I stepped out and the two covered their mouths in shock.

"My dear, you look absolutely beautiful!" Tanna gazed, breaking the silence.

"We're definitely getting you that one." Arwen added before grabbing her purse, "go back and change, then hand me that dress, the blue and yellow one, and the cream colored one." I nodded and went back into the dressing room, changing into my normal cloths and grabbing the dresses. Then I handed the three to Arwen and the rest to one of the staff to put them back. After that we continued our way down the street when I saw the wear house.

"Go inside there and get some tea or something, I'm going to the wear house, I'll be back in like five minutes." I told and left towards the wear house, skating across the street while traffic was coming and flipping off the cars that honked at me.

When I got to the doors of the wear house I hammered them and waited. The door opened to reveal Tony in his working attire, his mouth dropped when he saw me and then scooped me up into a bear hug swinging me around, "Your alive! We all thought the worse when you didn't return!" Tony cheered as he put me down and went over to the others. I followed and when they went bugged-eyed and all four gave me a bear hug. They finally let go and Roxi began the questions, "What happened to you? We were so worried when you didn't come back! I told them the events about the castle and getting caught etc. When I told them about the Greenleaf family taking care of me and teaching me I could tell that all of their faces lit up. When I was done Russel laughed and gave me a playful punch on the shoulder, "the nicest punishment from the King of Mirkwood." I laughed and punched him back, they were the only outsiders that I trusted knowing about me being an elf and they love making fun of me for it.

"Yeah well when the week is done I'll come back to the wear house don't worry." At that they all stared uncomfortably at the table, finally Trixi spoke up, "Girly, we think you should stay with them." To say I was shocked would be an understatement, do they not want me anymore? Albino Boy read my mind and shook his head, "It's not that we don't want you thiefy, we love you here, but you have been given another chance. No one else here has ever been given that chance!" Roxi added to that, "I've seen you come in with your injuries getting worse and worse. We can't stand you being abused like that to John! Thranduil will look after you." I hanged my head down and felt torn to pieces.

"You can always visit little mechanic! Maybe even more than when you are with John." Tony grinned giving me a shoulder hug.

"But I'm better on my own! You all know that!" I protested and Russel grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye like he was staring threw me, "No one is better on their own. NO one, that's why we all stay together here. So we don't have to be on our own as much." I took a breath and walked away from his grasp, "I still don't know." They all looked slightly disappointed but Trixi smiled, "Think about it, just think... for me?" I smiled back and nodded. We stood in silence for a while before Roxi clapped her hands, "Well we would all like to hear how it's like living with them, but you need probably need to get going. So go on and next time you visit come tell us all about it!" I laughed and gave them one last hug before turning back but I felt a small hand tug on my jeans. I looked down to see little Susan bearing the biggest smile I've ever seen with her eyes the size of her head. He hugged my leg squealing, "Your back! I as so orried!" I hugged her back, engulfing my arms around her skinny crocked body before picking her up and holding her. She still didn't know how to pronounce her W's so her speech was a little off but it made her that much more special to me. I treated her like my own even though she puts everyone else before her and thinks she's the mom and everyone else was her child.

"Well hello Susan my little thief, did you take your pills today?" I got an aggressive nod causing her dirty blond hair to fly everywhere. I kissed her on the head and set her down, "I have to go but I promise I will see you again." We hugged one last time before I headed back towards Arwen and Tanna so we could leave.

When I got back they were happily sipping on their tea out side the bakery chatting about who knows what. I got to the table and we left towards the car. On the way back I saw a paper on the wall, I took a look and it said:

**Missing Child**

**Name: Anea**

**Age: 13**

**Place of residence: 3445 Charlie Rode**

There was then a detailed picture of me, not smiling or anything however; I looked a bit young. I still got worried and urged the other two to go faster but I heard the whistle of the police behind me shouting, "Stop! Anea stop!" I without thinking bolted leaving Arwen and Tanna behind.

I kept running swiftly passing by people but the whistle was getting louder. Making a split decision I turned and went into the ally, I turned each corner as the police have footsteps were on my tail. Finally I reached a fence and out of instinct shook my hands to get my claws but they weren't there. They were still in Landion's room! I tried to climb the fence but a hand on my jacket got me down on the ground. Then I was on my stomach and handcuffs were being put on my hands.

"John will make you pay for this!" The all to familiar sound of John's good buddy Ed whisper in my ear. John's buddies from the police would occasionally come over for some bears and watch the game. They would all push me around and treat me just how John does which just makes it worse. They then picked me up and started dragging me out of the ally to the police car parked outside of the ally.

**Tanna**

Me and Arwen are jogging down the street trying to get to the policemen before they brought Anea away. We made it just in time just as they were bringing her out of the ally, I then stepped in front of them and tried my hardest of convince them, "She is under custody for the Greenleaf family, you have no authority to take her!" The cop simply snorted and shoved me aside, "Look lady I don't have time for this, she's a runaway so we have to take her back to her foster home!"

"Can I just get a bloody moment with them!" Anea roared struggling against the policemen's grip. The same cop huffed and turned her to face us, "Make it quick!"

"Tanna got tell the others and get whoever you can get to go to the wear house and when knocked on the door you will be greeted by Tony, when he answers tell him 'Hide in the TARDIS The Daleks are taking Anea to the Emperor!' Got it?" Anea hushed staring at me with worried eyes. I nodded before they took her into the police car and drove off. I looked at Arwen who looked like her own child was taken away from her, without saying another word we bolted down the street. Jumped into the convertible and screamed down the road to the house.

**Anea**

I looked out the window from behind the cop car as it rolled down the street. I've never been in one of these before and I don't want to again. All that was on my mind was how bad will it be, and if the brothers will save me. Even just thinking of the word brothers made me miss them. Suiadan's strong built body with yet a soft side that can turn hard as rock to protect someone, Landion's brain that could help you with anything smart wise yet he knows how to make anyone laugh, and finally Legolas the one I probably like the most. Not only because he was the first one I liked and his awesome cars, but his sweet and kind heart that would hold me close to feel his heat with his perfect muscular elven warrior body, especially for bow. The car parked and I saw it, the old white house full of memories of pain and sadness. Ed dragged me out of the car and shoved me up the stairs towards the house. Ed didn't even knock when I the door swung open and I saw _him _his rough look with demon brown eyes and bald head, along with his super muscular body perfect for his carpenter job. He was about 6'5 so he towered over me. Ed just pushed me right inside causing me to fall on the floor without even taking the handcuffs off! John said thanks and closed the door, by the sound of it being so quite I could only assume that almost no one is home. Suddenly I felt a giant boot on the chain pressing down on my back and the drunken voice of John, "You think it was wise trying to escape? Well let me show you how wrong you are!" I closed my eyes keeping my thoughts on anything happy, but the only thing that came to mind was Thranduil and his three sons gathered around me with their warm bodies and soothing voices before the pain began_._

**Suiadan**

"Calm down Tanna, now what happened?" Father soothed as he sat on the arm chair across from the other one where Tanna was with Rildir comforting her, the fellowship was still here all standing with curious eyes and Aragorn was soothing Arwen who was an inch away from going into tears along with Tanna.

"The police found her, Anea, and took her! I tried to stop them but I couldn't! I'm so sorry!" She then bawled in Rildir shoulder which didn't even seem to mind him as he clanged onto her. THEY TOOK HER! How could they?! Do they not know that her foster father is abusive and will probably kill her? I balled my hands into a fist and tried to keep my anger inside of me, I could tell that my brothers next to me on the black felted couch. Finally I couldn't keep it in and shot up kicking the closets thing next to me which just so happened to be the stand. Kicking it, it crashes on the ground and splits because it's made of wood. I then felt a hand grip my arm, I turn to see Landion staring at me, "Calm down! Being angry isn't going to anything, don't worry we'll get her back!" I didn't do anything but walk back and sit back down in between my brothers and Legolas put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry we'll find her."

"I know, I'm just worried about what condition she'll be in." I confess leaning back having pain of guilt flood my body.

"As long as she's alive-" Legolas stopped himself for a moment before continuing, "She will be alive."

**Legolas**

I can't believe this, I promised my self that I wouldn't let any one else get hurt, especially her! I care too much for her, I failed her just like how I failed Boromir. Without me knowing I hunched over covering my eyes in shame from everyone else. Aragorn saw how he always does and walked over, bent down, and raised me up so I could see him, "It's not your fault, alright?" I looked at his grey eyes covered in worry, I nodded even though I still didn't believe him and he let go.

"She did tell us to do something though." Tanna spoke again containing herself, "She said to go to the wear house and when knocked on the door and greeted by Tony tell him 'hide on the TARDIS the Daleks are taking Anea to the emperor." We all took a moment to take it in before I spoke up, "I'll go."

"Not without your big brother!" Suiadan added, "Or your other one!" Landion added as well.

"We should go to!" Pippin said I could see courage soaring threw his eyes but was put down with Gandalf, "No, no, we must get back to Rivendell for the party."

"But Gandalf-"

"I'm sure Thranduil son's have this under control Peregrine Took don't worry, I'm sure we'll see her in Rivendell." With that the fellowship began to depart, leaving the Greenleaf family and assistance left.

"Right let's get going, I'll drive!" I shouted and got up to leave to get my Bugatti.

"You always do!" Landion hollered back as he followed to rescue Anea.

* * *

**What will happen?! Aren't you excited! I know I am! I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you all are having fun reading it! Please review you don't know how much reviews mean to me as a young writer! The next chapter might be quicker than this one I'm not sure... I have a lot of things for school sooooooooooooooooooo...**


	8. The Rescue Part 1

**AHHHHH! 1,001 VIEWS? I never thought I'd ever get that far! Thank you all soooooooo much for it! So as your present I give you a NEW CHAPTER! Enjoy :)**

**The Rescue Part 1**

**Legolas**

My Bugatti is parked just outside the wear house, we hear kids and adults talking and see shadows walking around from the light.

"OK, I'll do the talking." I finally speak braking the silence.

"No, I'll talk. You'll go all sentimental and soft." Suiadan challenged, we then got into a argument over who will be talking when Landion from the back seat broke us up. "_I'll _do the talking! I have the brains after all."

"Exactly, you'll confuse everybody there!" Suiadan shouted which then caused Landion to join in on our argument. Finally I got out of the car and began walking towards the door to the wear house, quickly followed by Landion and Suiadan still arguing. When I reached the graffiti door and banged on it the two on either side of me finally shut up and waited for the door to be opened. The door was pulled open to reveal a kid about 18 with a sleeveless shirt of to reveal his dirty muscles that were about as big as Suiadan's but definitely not bigger. He had shaggy brown hair that curled down to his chocolate covered eyes.

"Can I help you?" His English accent sounded sarcastic even though he had a straight face.

"Yes are you Tony?" I asked,

"Your Tony right?" Landion interrogated,

"Yeah you can, and you can cut the sarcasm." Suiadan of course threatened all at the same time. I gave a quick jab with my elbows to my brothers and asked again, "Your Tony correct?"

"The one and only, so what? Need a car repaired or somethin'?"

"No, Anea sent us." His eyes then perked up before going back to normal with a cheeky smile, "so your the brothers she told us about? Funny, I was expecting them to look tougher?" He sly in the last comment.

"We can look tough if you want us too?" Suiadan challenged stepping closer to him, I put my hand out and stopped him before continuing, "She told us to say something to you." Tony now looking intrigued crossed his arms on his chest and weaved his hand continue, "She said, hid in the TARIDS the Daleks are taking Anea to the Emperor." Now Tony looked like he just saw a ghost and hastily replied, "She s-said to say those words?"

"Yes, what do they mean?" Landion spoke up now stepping forward.

"Follow me." Tony told before turning into the wear house.

I took a good look around the wear house, a decent sized one with three floors to it, there are kids and adults working together on cars, motorcycles, even in market stalls selling and buying items from others. There is also a area where kids and adults are working with phones and computers upgrading or something. And in another area mostly kids are swinging from polls and walking by each other lifting something, that must be where the thieves go, it's got everything they need work on thieving. All of them though looked pretty well fed and laughing, enjoying themselves, their hygiene however I can't quite say is so good. I turned my attention to kids riding skateboards which is what looks like everybody has, they are skating around and helping kids with stuff and look the oldest of the kids. I switched my attention to the middle where there was a table with four people at; one of the males had short dark red hair with shining green eyes, the girl by him had a arm around him with her wavy strawberry red hair barely making it down past her ears, and a pretty green color eyes. The other girl across from them had very dark skin with black hair and very light eyes that looked orange. Finally next to her was a boy who looked 15 with skin pale as a ghost with white hair and silver eyes and very scrawny. As we approached them their attention turned to us, eyeing us with either curiosity or suspicion.

"You three are the brothers that took Anea in, am I not correct?" the male ginger spoke up straightening up his poster and looking like he was an actual CEO of something.

"Indeed," I nodded, "and you must be Russel? Anea told us about all of you." He grew a smile on me mentioning Anea and and the others behind him also perked up.

"Are you Roxi?" I asked looking at the female ginger who nodded heavily, "The one and only, this one is Tirxi," she added pointing to the black female, "and that one is-" Landion of course cut her off, "yes, yes we know Albino Boy." Albino Boy now looked so disappointed, hanging his head down and breathing heavily.

"Aw don't be like that Albino Boy It's just a nick name." Roxi cheered picking up Albion Boy's head. Tony who was hanging back was now in front of them leaning in close and whispered something. I wasn't really paying attention, I was admiring the view here. It looks like a small town or business, I'm impressed with the kids. A gasp brought my attention back to the kids who were now in complete grief and shock. Roxi had her head down on Russel's shoulder, and her arms wrapped around him. Trixi had a hand over her mouth and was trying to keep back tears. Then Albino Boy head down again shaking it along with Russel, except Russel looks like he is about to kill everybody.

"We need to talk in private, follow me." Russel's voice was hard and unemotional as he lead the way towards a lift. We followed only to be stopped by a little sound of a child, who by the voice I could tell has a distorter. I looked to my right to see a small, very small child come running towards Roxi. She looked rather normal, but her head was a bit to large for her body. She almost leaped into Roxi's arm who cradled her like a baby as she squeaked, "here's Anea, here's Anea? I heard sirens after she left!"

"Hush child she is fine, I'm sure of it. Did you take your medicine Susan?" At the name Suiadan gave a small gasp and I turned, "Susan has autism, she was suppose to die at three but is four now." Anea must have told him about her.

"Who are they?" Susan's voice took my attention to the small child staring curiously at us.

"They are the sons of Thranduil, the ones who took Anea in remember?" Susan went wide eyed and grew the biggest smile I've ever seen. She wriggled out of Roxi's arm and stumbled over to us, I went down on a knee and all of a sudden I got two small arms wrapped around my neck and a head on my chest whispering, "Thank you." I was taken back by all of it, I hugged back however and questioned, "What for little one?"

"Taking Anea in, I as getting so orried because of hat John ould do to her. I didn't ever ant to see it again." I can't believe this small child would care so much for her! Susan let go and went on her merry way skipping and singing. As we still followed Russel Roxi came by me and spoke, "She's always been like that, ever since Anea found her. Always putting others before herself and caring so much for people. I think she cares the most for Anea since she found her and pretty much was the main one who looked after her." There's more to Anea than meets the eye I guess, she is hard on the outside but soft and caring on the inside. She will make it!

**Anea**

I tightened up and winced at the burning sense as the belt lashed across by bare back, I had a gag over my mouth so even if I would scream I wouldn't make much noise. My hands and feet are tied to the bed frame, all of my ribs are either broken, cracked, or bruised from the kicking and my face received the same. My wrist and ankles are bleeding from how tight the rope is tied, but now my back is receiving the worst of it, my back as at least ten whelps and cuts from the belt cutting my back with each swing. I kept back a scream every time it collided with my rough skin, I knew that would piss off John and make him go harder but I will not scream! Legolas and the others will save me I know it, they'll bring the message to Tony and the others. Then together will come up with a plan to save me! Suddenly I felt my bonds be untied and I was roughly flipped over onto my back, causing my sheets to be soaked in blood. John tied me back up, but didn't do anything he just stood there looking at my eyes staring right into his soul killing him in my mind. Finally he bent down right to my ear and whispered, "I know what you are, _elf." _I nearly coughed with shock at the last word, how can he possibly know! I've kept my race a secret my whole life!

"I've always known, that's how I got you. You see I despise your race, so I have my friends go out and become trustful to homeless elves like you, and there are quite a bit. Remember George?" My heart rate sped up at the name and my eyes were getting watery, how could I forget the slimy bastard!

"Well you see, that night was planned. So what I would do is take an elf in, only one at a time, and do this to them. Abuse them by any means necessary before they crack, and kill themselves. One less elf slime in the world, but you!" He added and now sat next to me on my bed caressing my hair, "I've never seen an elf last this long. They normally last a year maybe but you! 26 years when you looked six and you now look 13! I give you credit, but you will die tonight, and you will do it yourself." I will not! I will not kill myself no matter what!

"Don't you want to end the pain? Let all of this be over," He untied my right hand and placed a knife in it, "just do it, one little sharp pain but then it's done. No more suffering." No more suffering, no more pain, no more being pushed down the stairs, no more cocking dinner and starving. Maybe I should kill myself, and end all of this pain and miserable life, maybe I will kill my self. I started to lift the knife, ever so slowly, but then just like a water fall memories came crashing down on me. The wear house, in it's full glory, kids and adults with nowhere to go coming here for food and a life. Cars being brought in and worked on, Russel, Roxi, Trixi, Trevor, and Tony and their bright faces showing pride and compassion in me. Then I saw Susan, Susan the little child I saw rummaging through the bins looking for a scrap of food. Susan the poor girl who has autism and won't live too see her fourth winter, Susan the girl who is about to see her fifth winter showing care for everyone she meets. But she is probably dead now, maybe the Valar will accept her in the Halls of Mandos so I can see her again. The knife started lifting again before more memories hit me, this time of Thranduil's home. The place where for once I was looked after like a daughter, and cared for, not abused or anything. Thranduil, his kind voice and calming eyes, and his fatherly instincts looking after me. Tanna the women who saw me as her daughter, giving me confidence and cloths for me. Suiadan, the oldest and less fun brother until you get to know him... his strong muscles to protect me from anything, and his sense of caring deep inside. Landion, his big brain perfect for complicated questions, and his nerdy sense is great for conversations. Finally Legolas and his caring heart, his warm muscular body and gentle voice soothing all of my cares away. Then I remembered what Haldir said to me, _"__You should stay with them, I know that you've had a hard life I could see it in your eyes. Thranduil will look after you and take care of you, you wouldn't need to thieve again."_ I'll never need to thieve again, but that's me! If I stop thieving, what will I be then?

_"Anea you know the Valar watch over us even here. They saw you struggle with your life and wanted to give you a second chance, so they brought you to me." _Thranduil's voice also rang threw my head. Is the Valar really watching over me? No, no they aren't, they want me to kill myself so there will be one less elf in the world...

"Anea." A soothing feminine voice was in my head, who's was it? It's definitely not mine, am I hallucinating now!

"Anea, we do watch over you. You play an important role for the Greenleaf family even if you don't see it yet. Stay strong, help is coming. I Estë promise you that you will be saved, you just have to stay strong. Then just like that the voice was gone, but I felt my broken ribs be put back into place. She must the Valar of healing! She's right, I must stay alive, I can't go now. I still had a hold of the knife, so I lifted it again to make John think I was going to kill myself, then in one split second I turned and attempted to stab him. He was ready however, and he turned out of the way and grabbed my wrist. Then he ripped the knife out of my hand and tied it back to the bed.

"Thought I would fall for that? Your even stronger than I realized, so I won't make you kill yourself. I'll kill you nice and slow." Oh Valar please say that Legolas is on the way now.

* * *

**CCCCLLLLIFFFFF HHHHHHAAAAANNNNNGGGGGEEEERRRR! Please don't kill me! I'll update soon I swear! Thanks again for 1,001 views I really appreciate it. REVIEW, REVIEW because you love Susan. ;) **


	9. The Rescue Part 2

***Dodges plates and runs from angry mob* I'm sorry! OK I'm sorry it took sooooo long! I was trying to get it done but school was all like "NOPE! You have this, this, this, and this to do!" Anyways enjoy this next chapter! Will they get her back? Will there be another cliff hanger? Is it the end? Let's find out!**

**The Rescue Part 2**

**Legolas**

We walk into the room that has filing cabinets, a computer, desk, it basically looked like an office, but much bigger. Russel walks over and sits in the chair with Roxi at his side and the others sprung around the office.

"So," Landion finally says breaking the silence, "What does the pass phrase mean?"

"It's used for utmost emergencies like this, it's used for Anea." Roxi explained, "When she runs away or does something against the law and is brought back to John..." She didn't finish the sentence but we can all guess what he would do to her.

"Brothers, he knows about elves, he knows that Anea is an elf." Russel said, eyes full of worry.

"How could he possibly know?" Suiadan gasped, looking utterly shocked by the statement.

"Someone probably told him, like how Anea told us she was an elf."

"She told you?" I asked this time.

"Yeah, she told us when she was young. We were the only ones she trusted." Trixi replied

"Well," Albino Boy added, "there was _him_." OK who's "him?"

"Yeah him, I still look for him. Waiting to pound his face in the ground." Tony flared clutching his fist and tighting up.

"Hold up now, who's _him__?" _Suiadan questioned.

"We can't tell you," Russel answered. Why not! "We promised Anea we wouldn't tell another living soul even if she trusted them. If you really want to know ask her. I will tell you this, it's the reason why she has trust issues with strangers." Yeah we would kind of like to know why she has trust issues!

"Back to the matter at hand." Landion coughed, grabbing the attention, "why don't we just call the police? They arrest John and Thranduil can adopt her."

"It's not that easy." Trixi obligated, "John has buddies in the police department, they will keep it quite and John will be in and out within five minutes, and Anea will be forced back to live with him." Of course he's buddies with some of the police men!

"Why don't we make it public?" Albino Boy now spoke up eyeing everybody.

"How?" Suiadan asked, cocking his head.

"We call the police, then we hack into the news network and send them a message to go to the address and tell them there's an arrest for abuse." And this 14 year old hacker figured this out!

"Nice job Albino Boy, your smarter than you look." Landion praised patting the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks," Albino Boy smiled, "and it's Trevor!"

"Alight alright, so you call the police, and I hack into the news?"

"Sure, sure you get all the fun!" Trevor sighed.

"Good, now where does John live?" Suiadan asked, his voice cold and hard.

"Why...?" Russel asked, now looking suspicious.

"We are going to get Anea back, he will probably threaten the police with her."

"It's probably true," Roxi commented, "I've been in his house before and I saw hunting rifles, pistols, shotguns, the whole thing."

"OK," Russel stood, "Landion and Trevor will get the police and reporters on the phone, Suiadan, Legolas, me, and Tony will help get Anea back, and Roxi will come with us to heal her wounds. Trixi I need you looking after the wear house while we're gone." They all nodded and without saying another word we left for John's house.

{O.o.O ~*~*~ O.o.O}

We are parked outside the old white rickety house, the teens are behind us in a tuck. We get out and gather around.

"Alright here's the plan," Suiadan began and turned to Landion, "How long until the news would arrive?"

"About two minutes." Landion replied.

"Same with the police." Trevor said from behind.

"Right, so when the door is answered call the police and hack the news. We get Anea out, probably throw John out the window and get out." Suiadan ordered, we all nodded and began.

Me, Suiadan, Russel, and Tony are lined up shoulder to shoulder. I bang on the door and wait. Finally a 18 year old boy opened the door and leaned on the door way, "What do you want?" He asks eyeing us all.

"We need to speak with John." I answered calmly, staring daggers in the boys eyes. He eyed us for a bit before it was like a light bulb lit up in his head.

"Dad-" Tony who was twice the size of every teenage boy I've seen covered his mouth and shoved him aside as we strode inside. Other boys came rushing down and joined the fight. Two boys tried to tackle Suiadan and me but we just shoved them aside as we watched Russel and Tony take care of the boys. Tony took care of them easily being big and brawny, tackling them and beating and crap out of them. Russel who is about normal sized of the other boys had a bit of more trouble, but knew how to fight. I looked back to the stairs to see that Suiadan has gone ahead, and I mean he's up the three flights of stairs ahead.

**Suiadan  
**

I march up the stairs and look to try and find the room John is holding Anea in. Suddenly I turned and saw a girl about 15 with wet hair and slutty cloths come out, "What is going-"

"Stay in your room!" I shouted causing her to squeal and slam the door screeching, "Shit!" I turned towards the end of the hallway a very old door. That's definitely her room, so I can only assume she's in there. I stride over and jiggle on the door handle only to find it locked. I start ramming my shoulder into it but John must be holding it on the other side. Trying to hide me from your favorite punching bag huh, let's see how long you last against two trained elven warriors! I kick the door with my foot and kick a hole right threw it but I didn't open. I kicked it again and it swung open. Tied to the bed, covered in blood with a gag on her mouth was Anea, her eyes full of terror and sorrow, He will pay dearly! I turn to see him, John, he is bigger, and looks stronger than me, he is taller too, this will be interesting. He charges towards me in the cramp room, but I successfully doge it and elbow his back, knocking him to the ground. I then go to lift him but he was to quick and turned, clocking me in the jaw and pinning me against the wall.

"You think you can save her? This pathetic elf, well looks like your no different." He spits which pushes me over the line, I punch him in the stomach which causes him to release me and I tackle him. We wrestle for a bit, punching and kicking before he is able to pin me and threw me to the other side of the wall. I crash on the ground and he makes his way towards me, but before he could reach me a slim figure with silver hair jumps him and uses his momentum to swing John to the ground.

**Lego****las**

I get up and turn to faced John, who was twice as big as I expected. He got up to face me and I just lost control of my anger, and I did a round house kick. He went face first into the wall and skidded down, I then grabbed his collar and saw his bloodied face, I punched it several times before he got a hold of himself and managed to punch me in the gut. I cough but didn't let go, however he grabbed my arm and held me in a head lock.

"Get Anea and get out of here!" I gulp to Suiadan who was hesitate but made his way over. John loosened his grip to go after Suiadan which was more than enough for me, I head but him, which is the most un-elven thing to do and twist his arm, then with a swift kick I knock him unconscious

"You've been spending way to much time with Aragorn!" Suiadan pointed, as he got his pocket knife out and began to cut at Anea's bonds.

"Yeah I know." I grin as I walk over to Anea feeling my cracked rib, bruised and bloodied face kick in. I took the gag off of her and she began to cough, probably from the broken ribs and I could tell she was trying to hold back tears, but a few came out.

"Shh, It's OK we got you, It's going to OK." I sooth and gently picked her up and carried her out the door. When we reached the living room it was blanketed with broken things, and unconscious teenagers; Russel and Tony was waiting for us. Tony had a few bruises and scratches, maybe a little blood at the most, Russel however looked completely wrecked, blood on this nose and temple, holding his ribs so probably a cracked rib, and was favoring his left leg.

"How is she?" Russel rasped as he saw us enter.

"She's fine, are the cops here yet?" I answered and pitched another question heading for the door.

"No but they'll be here any minute." Tony now answered and so we walked out of the house to see two ambulances there. We stopped dead in our tracks but coming towards us were three familiar faces, Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir.

"Are you two alight?" Elrond my second father questioned as he approached.

"We're fine, check on Anea." Suiadan commanded, so Elladan and Elrohir took Anea while Elrond took us to the same ambulance to check our wounds. At the other ambulance Tony and Russel went over and the other's checked there wounds.

"How is she? Is she alright? How much blood as she lost?" Roxi's voice bombed as she rushed over to Anea only to be held back by Landion and Trevor, "She's fine Roxi." Trevor calmed holding her gently. Then we heard the sirens and the police cars lined up on the street with the news fans parked and reporters already coming out of them. A detective walked over to us wearing a nice suit and began to speak, "I'm detective inspector Lanstride. Can you tell me what happened?" Suiadan straightened up and believe it or not lied!

"We were driving by the house, windows down when we heard the screams. Her friends over there and here with us were outside the house trying to figure out what to do. So we told them to call the police and me Legoals, and those other two went inside to get her out. The abusive father put up quite a fight." Lanstride took notes then looked at Anea, "Is she alright?" He interrogates.

"Yes she's fine." Elrohir spoke up before a mumble and raspy cough came from his spot. I turned to see Anea waking up, me and Suiadan out of instinct got up and went next to her. Kneeling down on the ground next to her I held her hand and stroked her hair.

"Lego-las..." She began but was cut short by a cough.

"Shh, don't speak you'll be alright."

**Lanstride**

I can't believe Suiadan lied to me, he must really care for the girl. They don't know that Thranduil called me and told me the whole situation, but still I'm shocked. I went ahead and wrote down what he said but added what really happened on the next page. I went over to ask the questions to the other boys, just to see what they would say.

**John**

I woke from my unconsciousness and looked around the ragged room, only to see that Anea the slimy bitch is gone! Fury ran threw me as I made my way downstairs to see my boys knocked out all over the living room! I went to my room and opened my gun safe, pulling out my shotgun I told Sherry to stay there. This damn elf is going to die no matter what!

**Suiadan**

When the detective left I began to hold Anea's other hand. She's alive, that's all I care about. Suddenly I heard the police start screaming, I turned to see John holding a double barrel shotgun pointed right at Anea! He will not kill her, not after all she's been through. Without thinking I jumped in front of Anea and held her tight to my chest, then there was a loud bang and a searing pain went threw my back, I could feel blood trickle down my back before everything went black.

**Legolas**

"Suiadan!" I howled as he was shot with the shot gun, I knelt down next to him and checked his breathing, his stomach was rising ever so slightly and I felt a weak pulse. Suddenly I heard heavy, raspy breathing coming from behind, I turned around and saw Anea hyperventilating, most likely from shock. Elrond and Elladan came rushing towards us with a stretcher and placed Suiadan on it, Elrond then gave orders to Elrohir that he needs to put Anea in the other ambulance and take her to the hospital. Who should I go with, I don't want to leave my brother but Anea also needs me! I saw Anea's friends start to cram into the ambulance and decided that she will be in good company with them. I then rushed over to the other Ambulance where Suiadan was in, Landion followed and we headed towards the hospital.

"How is he Elrond?" Landion nervously asked studying his brother.

"The wounds are deep but they didn't damage anything vital, the Valar were definitely with." I heard Landion give a muffle response and continued to grasp his brothers hand.

**Elrohir**

I remained doing what I was previously doing in the ambulance and patched up Anea's wounds, one of her friends Roxi helped me as we healed Anea's back. Her other friends just sat there looking like they saw a ghost. We carefully turned Anea over so we could patch up the front, I began to take off Anea's shirt to get a better look when a strong hand grabbed mine, I turned to see the bulky 17 year old kid giving me the death glare.

"I have too, I know what I'm doing." I calmly replied to his death glare which didn't change.

"Tony!" The red haired boy boomed, "Let him work!" Finally Tony let go and I continued. Once the shirt was off I took a close look at the abuse, cuts, bruises everywhere. Then I took a look at the ribs, there were signs that all of her ribs have been injured but when I felt them I only felt them being bruised or cracked, there should be at least three broken ribs! Estë, you must have been watching over her, thank you for that. There was a soft ringing coming in front of me, I looked up and saw Roxi pulling out her phone and answering it, "Trixi, what is it?" She asked, there was a muffle voice before she replied nearly shouting, "Get her to the hospital as soon as possible!," more muffles, "Yes we're here now with Anea she's alright. I hope so too, bye." I have no clue what just happened, but I didn't question it and continued looking over Anea as we rushed to the hospital.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? I'll try to get the next one uploaded sooner than this one which took me so long again from school... Anyway's review! Oh and NO It's not a Sherlock Crossover, I just needed a detective inspector name and that was the first one that popped into my head! Sherlock will not be involved... or will he? Nah he won't REVIEW! If your enjoyed it then let me know!**


	10. Grieving news and Making the Decision

**It's the last chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me! I will be doing more stories involving Anea and the Greenleaf family, so for right now enjoy this last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now**

* * *

**Grieving news and Making the Decision**

**Anea**

I feel myself waking up from my slumber, or was I unconscious? I don't care but I'm awake now but my eyes are still closed, I hear talking around me so I open my eyes to see who is here with me but a blinding light catches me and I close them immediately giving a moan.

"She's awake!" A familiar voice sounds, who is that, I know that voice somewhere... LEGOLAS!

"Legolas?" I ask out loud as I try again to open my eyes, successfully doing it this time I'm able to see the room I am in, It's white all around with a window to my left, I'm in some weird yet comfortable bed and I see familiar, and unfamiliar faces staring at me. I try to get up to get a better look but the pain from all over my body rushes back to me and I scream in pain, collapsing back down on the bed.

"Easy, don't get up so quickly." Legolas' voice sounded again and I could feel something touch me, I look over to see him close to me again, holding my hand and stroking my hair. I smile and look around, I see Landion next to him and holding my other hand is Thranduil. I then look at the foot of the bed to see three males, one looked to the same age as Thranduil with dark brown hair and eyes instead however, and the ones next to him were definitely twins. Thranduil saw my confusion and spoke, "Anea this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir." I nod and couldn't help but add a comment, "Lord of Rivendell eh, so what are you doing here in a hospital?" He laughs and answers, "Healing you, I'm head doctor here and my sons helped me last night. Oh and your welcome." I nod my thanks and asks a question to the twins this time, "Which by the way how are we suppose to tell you two apart?" The others hoard up laughing and he shrugged, "You just have to guess!" They say at the exact same time!

"What about John?" I ask hastily, eyeing everyone.

"He's going to jail and will not get out, ever. The reporters will make sure of that." Thranduil smiled a reassuring smile. I look around again only to see that Suiadan wasn't here, where is he? Then I remembered him getting shot with the shot gun and I started flipping out again.

"Suiadan?" I asked panicked tying to see where he went. Then I heard a cough from my left, followed by a moan. I turn to my left and see Suiadan waking up, he is laying on his back and trying to push himself up.

"Easy, easy, get up slowly." Thranduil guides as he walks over his oldest son, helping him sit up.

"Hows Anea?" Suiadan suddenly asks looking horrified.

"I'm fine," I say and move into view for him, he looks at me and sighs of relief and smiles, "Thanks." I add blushing.

"I promised I would protect you and I did." He smiled again, how about a your welcome? There was an awkward silence for a time until there was a knock at the door, I turned to look and saw a pile of small familiar faces. I start to laugh and usher them in, "Come on little munchkins!" Then the twelve kids from age five to eleven come rushing in as the little ones jump on my bed and shower me with hugs, they make room for the older ones to get in and soon the twelve to eighteen and up kids come in, all I have trained in my elvish life and they hugged me as well. Finally one of the little ones handed me flowers and I couldn't help but laugh, "Thank you! And where did you acquire these?" Paxton looked down and blushed, "The flower shop."

"At what time?" I asked, "At night." He replied, I laughed again and gave him a bear hug, "I taught you well." Finally I saw Roxi, Trixi, Russel, Trevor, and Tony come and give me giant hugs. We laughed, and I mean everyone even the other elves as they told stories and the kids exaggerated about how worried they were about me. Then I looked at the faces and saw a very important person missing, "Where's Susan?" Like it was planned, Roxi led the kids out the room to leave me alone with the five and elves.

"Anea.." Roxi began as they moved closer to me which made me very worried.

"While you were in the ambulance, she, she had a stroke. We brought her to the hospital as fast as we could but..." Roxi couldn't say anymore, for she was chocking up in tears.

"I did all I could for her," Elrond put in, "but there was nothing I could really do but make her passing more comfortable." I felt the tears start filling up my eyes I brought my hands over my mouth and nose, shaking my head.

"No, no she can't be dead. Not after all of this!" I denied as I saw the five start chocking up in and move back except Roxi who came up to me and tired to comfort me, but I only screamed and shoved her away to broken for anyone. She can't be dead! No! If I survived then she can too! She can't be, she can't be, she can't be! I then felt someone else try to comfort me. I struggled but the familiar strength and smell of trees hit me and I realized it was Legolas. His smell somehow soothed me and I collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his chest. He only shushed me and petted my hair in the familiar way.

"She can't be dead! If I survived she can survive too!" I muttered out loud staggering my breathing.

"She's in the Hall of Mandos now," Legoals calmly said which slowed down my breathing, "She's looking at you now, and smiling, knowing that you are safe. Don't let her death grief you to death, she wouldn't want that." No she wouldn't, she would want me to be happy, dammit she always did have this affect on me! I stopped crying now but I still was cradled in Legolas' arms, feeling his warmth again.

{O.o.O ~*~*~ O.o.O}

I slip my jacket and look out the window of the hospital, the nice morning light shining through. Elrond and his sons cleared me and Suiadan so we can get out today, but I had to stay the night at this dank hospital! I'm enjoying the view when I hear a knock at the door. I turn and see the five standing there smiling. They come in and sit down on the beds, "Come here love." Trixi said as she made room for me, reluctantly I sat by her and Tony.

"Anea, we need to talk, about Susan..." Roxi Russel began.

"I don't want to hear it!" I demand, tightening up. Tony but a arm around me and held me close.

"You want to know what she said in her last words?" Trevor stubbornly asked, then when I didn't answer he answered anyway, "Make sure Anea doesn't go back to John, make sure she's cared for and happy." Just thinking of her voice saying that makes me tear up again.

"She wants you to be happy. She wants you to be with the Greenleaf family." Roxi added, I looked up at her with annoyance.

"How would you know!" I snap at her which made her flinch, but answered, "Because she meet them, and thanked them for looking after you." That sounds like Susan alright, that's Susan all over. We sat there for a while in silence until Legolas came in and asked, "Ready to go?" I nodded and gave my goodbyes to the five. I followed Legolas to the exit of the hospital.

"Oh you might want to put your hood on." He gave me a cheeky smile.

"Why?" I eyed him and he grabbed my hood and put it on for me, "Because there is a mob of reporters outside and I don't think you would want to be noticed, just stay in between me and my brothers, don't look at any of the reporters, and you'll be fine." The door opened and I followed him out of the depressing hospital. When we got to the door Suiadan, Landion, Thranduil, and Tanna was waiting for us. I got in the middle, Landion got behind me, Legolas was on my left, Suiadan was on my right, and Thranduil and Tanna was in the front. They opened the door and we left into the sunlight, only to be blinded by millions of cameras and people! Asking questions and trying to get passed the brothers to get to me. They kept me walking as they shove the reporters away. We were like six feet away from the car when a man literally squeezes through Thranduil and Legolas and starts taking a thousand pictures of me while the guy next to him starts asking questions. Landion grabs my shoulders and pull me back and turn me around when I saw Legoals and Suiadan take care of the two reporters. When Landion turned me however the mob from the back now started charging towards me. Landion put his arm up to try and block them off but I wasn't really helping. Finally I felt myself being turned around again and continued walking towards the car when I suddenly felt my foot his a leg and fell over. Did a reporter really just trip me so they could get a picture of me! They crowded around me, like literally they make a circle around me so the brothers couldn't get in and help, and started asking questions at a million kilometers a second! Being dazed for a moment after my head hit concert they were able to take more than enough pictures of me! I was about to start throwing punches when I heard a air horn, several air horns actually. As they got closer I was able to look in between the reporters legs and saw the five along with my teen apprentices on their skateboard charge toward them. In panic the reporters backed off but they still didn't slow down, when they reached them they were shoving reporters and jumping over them and weaving through them. I managed to get up and Suiadan and Legolas helped me into the car.

"Oi! You lot!" I heard Russel cry, I turned and saw them on top of the hill staring at the reporters, "You want your stuff back? Come and get us!" They all held wallets, phones, even watches that belonged to the reporters. The reporters started charging after them and they bolted dropping everything.

As we drove back to the house Thranduil asked, "Are you alright? Are you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine, my head just hurts from falling." I answered rubbing my head, "Those reporters are bloody mental!"

"Well they're reporters, so yeah they are mental." Landion laughed from my far left, next to Legoals who had a arm around me, holding me close.

I walked into the nice wooden castle feeling relieved to be back. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch as the others got in and sat as well, Legolas and Suiadan were next to me, Landion was on the arm chair by me and and Tanna was on the other side. Thranduil came in finally and stood about three feet from the couch.

"Anea," Thranduil began, "It's been one week since you first came with us, it's time to make a decision. We won't be disappointed if you decide to leave, but know that if you do our door is always open for you." Oh right, I'm better on my own! But Russel's words are still ringing in my head from that one day, "No one is better off alone." Susan wants me to be happy, to be with them, but I don't trust them! I looked at Tanna who was giving me a weak smile with eyes full of pleading, and I thought back at the day with her and Arwen, laughing and feeling like I was important. I looked at Landion who was staring at me and gave me a small nod, and I remembered the day I had with him and how I felt comfortable around him. I then turned towards Suiadan, his eyebrows raised but his face was lit up, I remembered how we became trustful and saw eye to eye with one another. I then looked at Legolas and his caring eyes, he saved me from drowning, warmed me up and comforted me when needed. He's always been there for me and I know that he would protect me, they all would protect me no matter what. Finally I turned back at Thranduil who was giving me a warm smile and his eyes gentle. They all care for me, I've made my peace with all of them.

_"No more thieving, no more living on your own."_

_"The Valar brought you to me so that I could care for you, so you wouldn't have to be on your own anymore."_ I want a real home, someone to look after me, protect me, love me... I closed my eyes as tears started swelling up, I want a family... Letting my tears fall freely I bolt to Thranduil and wrap my arms around his chest bearing my face in it as I was at least a head shorter than all of them.

"Please," was all I could say, "please."

"Of course my dear." Thranduil smoothly said, returning the hug and giving me a soft kiss on the head.

"I want a family, I want an ada." I cried clutching onto him even more.

**Legolas**

We've succeeded, I promise you Anea I will protect you with my life. I smile at Thranduil and he smiled back, I got up and walked over to Anea. Placing a hand on her back, she instantly turned and hugged me, stuffing her face into my chest. I return the hug and kiss her on the head, welcoming her into the family. Landion got up and kissed her on the head as well, then Suiadan but after he did he bent down and whispered in Anea's ear, "I will protect you."

**Anea**

Ada got me a room by Legolas', it was way bigger than my guest one, with dark wood and bright furniture like to other rooms. I noticed that Landion has made a display case and put my claws in it, only they looked different. They were a bright silver and looked way nicer, what the hell did Landion do to them?

"I see you've found your new claws." Landion's voice sounded from behind. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows, "What the hell did you do to them?" "Before the fellowship came I asked Gimli for a favor, I asked him to redo you claws and he did, your claws are made out of Mithril." I looked at him weirdly and so he continued, "Mithril is the best metal you could ever want, it's light as a feather and as hard as dragon scales. Yours have your normal thieving tools just in case, and I know that you will be thieving once in a while. Plus daggers and a shield, for self defense." I only laughed and shook my head before Tanna came in and asked, "How do you like your room?"

"It's nice" I reply taking another look around.

"Have you seen your closet yet?" She asks making her way to the doubled door closet.

"No but should I be worried?" I give a side look to Landion who chuckles but when I turn as the closet opens I jaw hits the floor, "It's a walk in closet?!"

"Well of course! You need this much room for all of your cloths!"

"When did you have time to even get all of these cloths?"

"Over the week, no over here are you shoes, over in these drawers are your jeans, shorts, skirts etc. Hanging up are your tops it goes from bathing suits on the far left, to tang tops, short sleeves, long sleeves, sweaters, jackets, and dresses. And in these two drawers are your pajamas." Tanna explains at top speed. I'm still trying to comprehend all of this when Thranduil and his other two boys walk in to the room, "Anea, we need to know something." I turn to Thranduil who asked the question and hastily answered, "What..."

"How did you end up with John? Russel said that something else happened." My breathing hitched and I tensed, backing up onto the bed trying to get as far away from them as possible I curl up in a defensive ball and mumble, "No, I won't relive it!" I felt a hand on my back, knowing it was Legoals' I curl up next to him, having his steady heart beat calm me.

"Please," I whispered, "we want to know." Knowing there was no getting out of this I sit up and began, "I started out in a foster home, when I was old enough and had enough of it I ran. Finally I was living on the streets, and that's where he found me, Tony. He brought me to the wear house with the other four and I was their first child in the wear house."

"That's why your so special to them." Landion thought out loud.

"Yes, but the thing was, I lied. I looked three to mortal looks but the oldest Russel was actually six and the others were one or two years younger then him. So when they grew older and I didn't I told them because I trusted them, I told them that I was an elf. They didn't care and actually envied me. Anyway so over the years when more and more kids came and I perfected my thieving skills, and learned about cars I lived there, at the wear house. Then one day, he showed up." I stopped as I saw his face again. Legolas came close again as the others who were now sitting looked at me with worried eyes. Finally when I was calm again, I continued.

"He had brown hair that went to his ears, brown chestnut eyes and was about eleven. At this time I looked about six and very quickly we befriended. His name was Greg, and I trusted him, I trusted him so much that I told him that I was an elf. He then asked questions about elves, and what happened to my parents. I thought he was just curious..." Tears came again as I remembered his face, but brushed them away, "One night around one, he woke me up and told me to follow him, so I did without question. He led me through allies and narrow passages, staying off the street, and I didn't question him because I trusted him. Finally we reached a very dark ally and he said to follow his voice, so I did. It was so dark that I couldn't even see anything, even with my elven eyes, so I didn't see him slip behind me. He grabbed my arm and twisted it, pinning me against the wall. He covered my mouth so I couldn't cry for help and whispered, 'Time for you to go to John's house little elf, so you can live however long you last in pain. But first I want to do something to you.' I tried to fight back but easily lost, he gagged me and tied me to poles, then... he..." I brought my knees to my chest and shook, shook violently.

**Legolas**

How could that boy violate her? Why would he do that to her! I brought her close to my but she flinched when I touched her, I tired again and succeeded, I then brought her close to my heart and cradled her, "It's OK." I sooth.

"He raped me." She squealed, letting her tears flow.

"Don't." I stop her from continuing, "Don't relive it." I look up at the others to see a mixture of sorrow, anger, and grief on their faces. When Anea stopped shaking she got up, but with me and now Suiadan sitting next to her on the bed and she continued, "When he was done, he blindfolded me and dragged me to Johns house. Then John tied me to the bed and beat me, whipped me you named it, he left there bleeding and hurting for five days with no food or water. For two months he never let me leave the house and would do the same routine of beatings, I never thought I would get out until I realized I could jump into the tree outside the window. I escaped and ran, and ran, finally I found the wear house again and Greg was also there, he said that I ran out and got hit by a car. When they found me and I told the five the story and nearly killed Greg, but they let him go and put the fear of god into him. I haven't seen him since, but he still haunts me with nightmares, even today. That's why I don't trust people, because I'm worried they'll be like Greg." This poor, poor elfling. I knew she had a bad past, but nothing like this.

"Why don't you get your sleep." Thranduil said kissing Anea's head but she just shook her head, "I'll have nightmares, I know I will, I always do even in a peaceful sleep I still feel the pain!" Well tonight you finally will have a peaceful sleep.

"Here." I simply said and re-positioned her so she was laying on the bed and was next to me. I then started stroking her forehead to her hair, humming an elvish lullaby. Tanna and Thranduil joined in with singing the lyrics and Landion and Suiadan hummed along with me. Soon Anea's eyes drifted to sleep and she body was limb. My eye lids started getting heavy too and I fell into a slumber.

**Thranduil**

I couldn't help but chuckle as Legolas fell asleep, ever since he was an elfling every time I would sing that lullaby to him he would fall asleep in a matter of seconds. Without even speaking to each other me Suiadan and Landion get them in bed, me and Suiadan carefully lift up legolas as Landion picked up Anea. Tanna then pulled the covers back and we set them down again next to each other, being careful to not wake them. Tanna pulled the covers back over them when we see Anea turn so she's facing Legolas and puts an arm around him, resting her head on his chest. I nod to the boys to leave and we do, I turn back at my youngest son and my new daughter. Thank you Valar, thank you for giving me her. I pray before turning out the light and closing the door to her room. Knowing that she will be there when she wakes, safe and sound. And won't want to leave.

* * *

**And that's the end of this story! You finally learn about Anea's back story! Like I said I will be doing other stories, like a continuing thing with these characters since you liked it so much. Until next time Please review! Review how you think this story was! And I'll give you a hint on my next story... It involves Doctor Who! EEEP I'm so excited to write it!**


End file.
